No Vigor, No Mercy
by Potattoo
Summary: A hidden city so broken and corrupt, it has begun affecting the surrounding areas. A new problem arises as the El Crystals, giving life to the cities on Fluone and Lurensia, begin disappearing one-by-one. Little did the people of Elrios know though, that a new threat loomed over their heads; and that the answer to the mystery, lied at the heart of the hidden capital.(OC-APP-Closed)
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to No Vigor, No Mercy. This is a duo-story being written by Anima Nebioso and myself. We will be accepting OCs for this story and more information about it will be given at the end of the Prologue. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **EDIT: OC Application is officially closed.**_

 **Disclaimer: Elsword world and characters don't belong to us. Only our OCs.**

* * *

Years after the success of repelling the demon invasion, a content era had begun. It wasn't a peaceful era, but it wasn't chaotic either. It was far from being a utopian time, but to everyone on Elrios, it was good enough. It was only because of 11 brave heroes that Elrios has been able to keep a peace of mind for the past 17 years. When the sacred El Stone had been stolen from its place in Ruben a small search party had been sent out, each character with their own reason for going. Throughout the journey they had gathered powerful allies and had fought many enemies. It was these 11 who had recovered the stolen El and had defeated the demon ringleader behind the invasion.

With the defeat of their leader most of the demons had backed down however many still continue to pillage the land. Each member of the El Search Party had gone their separate ways, spread out over the land of Elrios, but never too far out of reach. With such strong bonds formed during their journey, they always kept in contact with each other as they continued to help one another and protect the land

Now however, an outside threat begins creeping into their content time and a new party is formed.

* * *

The beautiful elf bowed in respect to the mayor as she left the city gates.

"Have a safe trip, Rena!" The mayor called to the retreating figure, as she turned and gave a final wave.

When turning back to face the road, Rena frowned as she though back to the event which had just occurred hours before her departure.

* * *

During a leisurely visit to the city, Rena had found it to be quite peaceful until the sound of distant shouting had found its way to her. She began moving in the direction subconsciously, as she knew wherever there was shouting, there was bound to be trouble. When she was with the gang, chasing and looking for the El Stone, the trail always seemed to lead them into some kind of predicament. It just became a habit for them to help relieve towns of their hardships during their journey.

Rena had just that in mind as she made it to the site of commotion. The citizens were all huddled around a single figure lying half-conscious on the ground. Desperately, they worked to tend to his injuries and lift him onto a stretcher.

"What happened?" Rena finally asked, pushing through the crowd.

A woman looked up, recognition falling across her features. "Ah! Miss Rena!" She looked back down to help tend to the wounded man. "We don't know. All we do know is that he was shouting 'Thief! Thief!' and before we know it, he's down and beaten." She said as she lightly placed a bandage onto a bruised and scraped shoulder.

At the contact and voice, the man turned his face in their direction. Everything he looked at was blurry, however it wasn't easy to forget the elf in the lime green and white, dress. "T-There was a man…" He coughed and continued in a raspy voice, "I saw h-him take our city's E-El Gem… He couldn't h-have gone too f-far… please…" A few citizens began to lift his stretcher and run him over to the doctor who was preparing for his patient.

Though he could no longer see her, Rena nodded and ran off to find the culprit behind the theft and attack.

Sprinting towards the main gate, Rena could see a hooded figure just passing the gates. The guards at the front already asleep, meaning the theft had been well planned out.

Rena stopped in her tracks, and in one swift moment had brought her bow up and took aim, "Guide Arrow!"

The figure stopped running at the sound of Rena's voice and turned around just as an arrow pierced his right shoulder causing him to drop the bag of the stolen El Gem. He moved right as the second arrow nicked his left arm, the third arrow coming in from his side, he dodged backwards and made an effort to retreat.

Rena saw his attempt and reached her right hand towards him, a light glow surrounding her hand, "Wind Wall!"

The man grunted as his body was engulfed by a vortex of wind, lifting him from the ground and binding him. "That's as far as you go." Rena said as she walked over towards him, trying to discern the face under the hood.

Before she got close enough to see his full face however, an overwhelming presence caught her off guard. As she stood shocked, the man let out a small laugh as her wind let out a huge gust and suddenly turned a dark color as it began shifting itself under the perpetrator's feet, levitating him.

She quickly brought her arrow up and aimed, however he was already too far for her arrows to reach. Rena brought her bow back down to her side and watched the sky for any indication of his return. When there was none, she went to investigate the area closer to where she had him in her Wind Wall.

Picking up the bag from the ground, the archer poured the contents of the bag into her palm. The town's El Gem fell into her waiting palm. She squinted at it slightly as the aura around it had shifted, the glow around it dimmed, and the color slightly smudged.

Placing the gem back into the bag she turned and headed back into town.

* * *

After Rena had returned the El Gem back to the mayor, he commented that other cities and towns have had their El Gems stolen as well. Rena frowned at the thought as she stared at the dirt road she was following to her next destination.

'What would somebody want with the El Gems? The El Stone, maybe, but why the Gems?' She thought to herself.

The Grand Archer stopped on her path on a hill and stared down at her destination. Proudly standing below her was the city on water, Hamel. "I better go inform everyone of this new predicament."

* * *

 **Main characters will be chosen by us writers, Anima and I as we want characters who we think could work in the story best with our characters, and we would like a variety of people. There will only be a main amount of 4 we will be taking, but any others that we haven't chosen will come in as a side character, NPC, re-occurring character, antagonist, etc etc, whatever you like to think. This means that whoever submits their character first will NOT necessarily become a main character.**

 **PMing the application to either Anima or myself is the preferred way we would like to receive it. If you don't have an account or are uncomfortable with that method we'll accept it in the form of a review.**

 **Anything in parenthesis either need to be filled in with something or are just directions which can be deleted later to clean it up.**

Application **\- TIS CLOSED**  


Name: (First Name, Last Name. Or just a first name if there's no last name.)

"Nickname/Title" (Optional, if there is one, are they famous for it? How did they receive it?)

Age: # (Base) #+2 (First Job) #+3 (Second Job) (Ex. 17 19 20)

Gender: (Easy. Male or Female. Unless they're transgendered.)

Birthday: (Not really necessary, but fun to think about.)

Class: (If there are multiple, give the one wanting to be used)  
(Base) (First) (Second)

Weapon:

Skills: (Skill name: Description)

(Base):

(First Job):

(Second Job):

Appearance: (Try to be as descriptive as possible! Let your imagination soar!)

(Base):

(First Job):

(Second Job):

Personality: (Here we would greatly appreciate a paragraph describing your OC, along with a few personality traits about them. It would also be really helpful if you bolded the traits for us.)

Positive Traits:

Negative Traits:

Base Background: (History)

Class Background: (History that effected them to change into this class.)

Statistics: (You can only use up to 10 points to allocate evenly amongst the four.)

PATK:

MATK:

PDEF:

MDEF:

Other Notes: (Anything you want us to know about your OC, any funny quirks, traits, hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc.)

Do you mind if we use your character as an antagonist? : [Yes/No/It doesn't matter.] (~If we use them as an antagonist, we might turn them good later or give them an honorable defeat! :D)

Do you mind if we use your character as a protagonists' Job-Change? : Yes/No

 ***A/N: If we find your OC to be too OP (Over-Powered), we'll probably knock 'em down a few pegs.**

 **As for how the character will play a part in the story, such as their motive and drive, we will be deciding that, as well as trying our best to make it match the character. To help us figure this out, we will most likely be turning to the personality and background of the character.**

 **If there are any questions, don't be afraid to PM Anima or me. Also, if we have any questions, we'll most likely PM the owner of the character.**

 **Don't be shy about your OC, as we love reading about others.**

 **Have fun and good luck!**

 _ **Applications are closed please don't submit unless we re-open it.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Anima:** Sorry for the long wait, and we're happy to hear good reviews and interests about the story. It makes us nervous at the same time though, cause now we have to live up to such 'writing style'. It took us quite a while because we had to figure out in what ways we wanted to incorporate the OCs we received, and school was all like "It's time to play the survival game again!"

I'm happy to say that we've figured out what we plan to do with most of the OCs, and have already decided main characters. It was really hard for us to choose, but we decided on the mains (and kinda added an extra spot) and main supports who will be making a lot of appearances.

A little note/history on No Vigor, No Mercy at the end of the chapter.

 **Potattoo:** And sorry but no OCs will be making an appearance in this chapter, except for ours as an introduction. OCs probably won't be introduced until the 3rd or 4th chapter. We don't wanna rush this story.

We do not own Elsword world or characters, or other OCs, only our OCs.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

(N?'s POV) _Bethma, South Side. 15:30_

"Wonder where I could get something to drink…" I mumbled to myself as I looked left and right before heading in a random direction.

My throat was killing me from the walk through the desert to get here. I finally stopped to look ahead of me, only to see what I had been looking for, _"Mercenary Bar."_ As I walked in, I thought to myself, 'Wow this bar is dirty…' the place reeked of smoke and alcohol, the people were obnoxious and loud, and every step I took the wood flooring would make an ear bleeding screech. Even so, I still smirked, 'I think I've just found somewhere where I belong.' I thought as I made my way to a stool in front of a long counter.

A large man holding a rag notices me, "What can I get for ya?" He asks.

"I'll take a bottle of Elweiser. No glass, just bottle." I replied back upon taking my seat.

"I.D. sir." I hand the man my ID, "Hmmm… Nero, age 21… Alright, it all checks out." He looks back up at me while handing it back, before turning to fetch my drink.

While I waited for my drink I glanced my head around to see about 3 guys staring in my direction, 'I think I'll nickname them… Mohawk, Fat-Boy, and… Skeletor.' I nonchalantly decided as I nodded to myself in approval.

They began to approach me, greeeaaaaat… I turned my head back to face the bar, in hopes of ignoring them. "Hey buddy!" Mohawk says to me casually, a dubious tone in his voice. "You look kinda familiar… Why are ya covering your face with that ripped up rag? Seems kinda suspicious to me…" Mohawk said as he leaned in closer and the other two flanked his sides.

I remained silent as the bartender finally comes back, "Here's your drink!" He announces before firmly placing the bottle in front of me. Finally. Now I can numb my mind and body, but before I can even grab my drink, Fat-Boy had to say something, "Hey we're speaking to you! Don't you know who we are?!"

I remove my bandana only to expose familiar scars, one horizontally across my nose, and another vertically down the left side of my lip. "A band of freaks who have nothing better to do but harass people at a bar." I retorted, annoyed at their blabbing.

"How dare you insult us?! We are the most feared hunters in all of Elrios!" Skeletor shouts, basically into my left ear. "And it looks like we found just the man we're looking for…" Skeletor looked down on me with a smug smirk.

Mohawk, having the same thoughts as Skeletor, continued "Thunderous Renegade Nero… you have a pretty big bounty on your head, ya know that?" As I tried to ignore the irritating man behind me, I grabbed the neck of my bottle. My focus moving to the long awaited drink in my grasp as I lifted it off the counter and towards my parched mouth. "From vandalism, stealing, murder, carnage… you're practically classified as a terrorist. Especially after what you did to that lab in Alter-"

*CRASH*

Glass went flying after I stood up and smashed the bottle over his head, "F*** man you talk too much."

I looked at the beverage soaking the unconscious man on the floor, 'Well that sucks, I didn't even get a sip of my drink.'

"Boss! Why you-!" Fat-boy charges at me with open hands, I duck under his grab and knee him in the stomach, "OOOF!" He coughs up spit before keeling over and clutching his stomach in pain.

'Two down.' I look over to my right at Skeletor, now with a thick hunting knife. I grab my kusarigama that is held behind my waist and chained on my left forearm. Before he can get close to me I extend my left arm straight out; the blade now inches away from his throat.

"H-Hey N-Nero we were just p-playin'... H-Haha... C-Come on man… L-Let's just put the weapons away..." Skeletor says while he drops his knife.

*ChkChk* A small sound of a gun cocking went off behind me. Without moving I glanced and in the corner of my eyes, I spotted six men at a table behind us, five of them hiding their pistols under the table. I wouldn't have hesitated with my attack on Skeletor just because a few guys had guns, however it was the symbol stitched into their outfits. They weren't exactly in uniforms, but it was easy enough to tell they were part of the military. The winning trait went to the Black Crow Mercenaries Badge stitched into their outfits which caused my hesitation.

I frowned slightly, "Tch." I turned my head away from facing Skeletor but continued keeping my kusarigama at his neck. 'S***… if they're here, then that means…'

"D-Does that mean w-we're cool?" Skeletor stuttered in fear, mistaking my turned face as a sign of letting him go.

"It's too late for that, you guys already pissed me off." I quickly grab his head with my right hand and forced him down to the ground while sending enough volts of electricity to knock him out.

"Thunderous Renegade Nero! You're under arrest!" The five knocked over their table and held their guns up. The sixth man in their group stumbled over with the table and fell to the ground.

I slowly leaned back up, 'Damn soldiers, always getting in the way.' I held my hands up in mock surrender as my eyes wandered over to a window.

The blonde soldier on the floor must've figured what I was thinking because he called out, "D-Don't even t-thi-" He never got to finish his sentence as I jumped through the window, glass shattering around me and bullets embedding itself into the stone building next to the bar.

"After him!" I hear one of them call from behind me. Without looking back, I sprinted through town for a while before taking a tight turn into an alley way to hide in its shadows. I press my back up to the building next to me as the sound of running comes closer. The sound stops just around the corner, "Look everywhere for him! He couldn't have gone far!" I watch as they run past and sigh in relief.

I quickly tense though as another presence slowly makes its way towards me from the other end of the alley. I duck my head down, my head shadowing my face as I studied the figure walking closer. It was hard to see in the darkness of the alley, however I could make out a girl with short hair, with little lighting, military printed pants, and something large mounted to her back. 'How the h*** does she carry that around?' Something registered in my mind, some sort of familiarity about her, but I couldn't place my finger on it. She came closer and I moved my head down even more. She casually walked past and rounded the corner.

I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding. Finally a chance to breath, I remove my hood, and pull out a cigarette and a lighter. Slowly inhale...Slowly exhale... My body begins to relax with each drag.

After a few more drags, I drop the cigarette and extinguish it under my combat boot. Pulling my hood back up I begin walking out of the alley. I step out, and before I can even turn around the corner, the sound of a gun cocking next to my ear was heard.

* * *

(E?'s POV) _Bethma, West Side. 16:45_

"S-Sergeant! W-Wait!" A hesitant voice called out behind me.

With furrowed brows I slowed my running very slightly, so the young soldier could catch up to me, "What is it, Lonnie? We're kind of in a rush right now." My mind wandering to the lizardmen Stella had warned me about, who were making their way to Bethma's borders.

I glanced at the blonde waiting for an answer. He was lanky in size, with not much muscle on the kid. As he sported a white dress shirt, dirtied from Bethma's red grit, and an open green sleeveless hoodie with yellow bordering the edges and pockets; minus the fact that he was wearing green military printed pants and boots, you'd never guess he was a soldier, a Corporal one at that.

Through his rimmed glasses, his green eyes darted and made contact with me. He hesitated as if afraid of the information he was going to tell me, "S-Some of the soldiers are at the b-bar!" He stuttered.

I frowned, 'What's that gotta do with the lizardmen? Sure they may be slacking off a bit, but they deserved a good rest after the long journey to Bethma.' I peered at the group following close behind Lonnie and me. We were a small group who totaled to about 17 people, so it was easy to tell we were missing a few. I looked back in the direction I was running, mumbled a few words before speaking up so he could hear me, "As long as they're not drinking and they can get their a**** over here ASAP, then I have no problem."

"T-That's the problem though!" He looked back in the direction he came running from to catch up to me. "Not only did they get drunk, but they ran into the 'Thunderous Renegade' who started-" Lonnie never got to finish his sentence as I abruptly stopped at the name. He tried to stop, however his momentum continued to carry him and he fell face first into the red earth.

He looked up at me from his position, a slightly fearful look on his face.

I took out my pistol and loaded a magazine in before harshly snapping it into place. I looked up at my squad, who stiffened at my gaze. "Continue to the Northgate and hold off the lizardmen!" I ordered. They gave a salute before running past me and Lonnie, who was pushing himself off the ground. "Go with them, Lonnie."

"What about 'Renegade'?" He asked, rubbing his nose.

I walked past Lonnie, making sure he followed my orders, "Leave him to me. I won't let him get away this time."

I sprinted as fast as I could in the direction I last saw the other soldiers in.

* * *

(3rd Person POV) _Bethma, Near Town Square. 17:45_

A sudden scream from a civilian caused the other passers-by to take note of the standoff between the soldier and criminal. A woman with military printed pants held a gun up to the side of a dark clothed man's head, neither of them moving. The people surrounding them began to panic and scurried to get away from the scene, not wanting to get caught up in the fight.

"For some reason, this situation has brought me a weird sense of déjà vu." Nero tried to turn his head to look his attacker in the eye. He already knew it was the woman from before, but if he saw her face he knew he'd recognize her.

The woman pushed her gun further into his temple when she felt him attempt to shift his head in her direction, "You're not getting away this time, Renegade."

Nero sighed and in a split second whipped his kusarigama out from behind him and swiped at the soldier. She jumped back in response while letting a bullet fly from her pistol. Nero jumped and looked straight into two eye colors; one gray and the other gold. "It's been a while Repins." He grabbed the ledge of a building and swiftly pulled himself up.

Repins quickly followed suit as she jumped and pushed herself onto the building. She unhooked the large sniper rifle from her back and set it on the ground, knowing it wouldn't be as helpful in this battle. "It's been too long… Should be just about time you give up."

Nero shrugged, "Sorry, can't. I have some business to attend to. Can we just let this one slide without-" He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

"No. With you, things can never end without a fight." Nero dodges to the side, before charging towards the sergeant.

She prepares herself, closely watching his movements. He suddenly inverses his hold on his kusarigama and slashes upward, "Tyrant!" Repins leans back, the blade drawing blood from under her chin. She places one hand back to catch herself, the other firing more shots from her gun.

Nero winces as a bullet imbeds itself into his shoulder. He throws his kusarigama at her, as she recovers from her flip. She reacts fast, "Bullet Barrage!" a volley of bullets shoot in his direction, pushing him to defend with his blade and chain.

Before the two could continue their fight, cries of fear began filling the air, and not from the commotion they were causing. They both looked off the edge of the building to see people running towards the town square. The sergeant suspected the lizardmen had made it past the borders but was surprised to find something entirely different. Behind the crowds of people were pale-skinned, sickly looking humans, each with a weapon in hand. Bethma's small military could be seen trying to hold off the attackers but they proved to be stronger than what their sickly appearance may give.

Repins hesitated. Now was her chance to capture 'Renegade', however... She looked back at the ruckus and noticed one of the soldiers, having lost his weapon was soon to be cornered by a creature. She speedily went to her rifle, brought the scope to her grey eye and fired. The creature fell with a horrifying screech before mysteriously dissolving. The soldier looked up towards his rescuer and gave a grateful nod in thanks. She returned the nod before looking back into her scope and continuing to help put the attackers down.

Repins glanced at Nero from the corner of her eyes as he began making his way to the other side of the roof, she clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Tch." Her eye moving back to focus on the targets below her.

* * *

(Nero's POV)

'Now's my chance!' I glanced over to see an emergency escape stairs attached to another building. Without thinking I dashed over and vaulted over the ledge. While barley making it, I was able to make a grasp for the railing when suddenly my right arm gave out. 'S***! I forgot about that wound on my shoulder.' I was still barely able to pull myself up onto the stairs.

I busted through the emergency door and searched around for a spot where I could recollect myself, 'Looks abandoned… I guess I don't need to worry about people being here.' I took off my sweater and ripped a small piece off the sleeve. I tied the ripped cloth around my wound to keep the blood from escaping. After tending to my injury I threw my dark hoodie back on and hid my face with my bandana. 'I gotta get out of this town. What a shame, I was starting to enjoy myself.'

After exiting the building I made my way to the front gate. I kept to the shadow's tensing at the sound of far-off screams and gunshots. At the gate, all the soldiers were gone, busy with the commotion that sprung up in town.

I sprinted out and ran straight towards the trees and into the forest nearby.

* * *

 _Bethma, Outer South-East Forest. 18:20_

After putting some distance between myself and the town, I settled down next to a large oak tree. 'I guess I'll spend the night here.'

"AAAAAHHH!" Before I could get comfortable, a high-pitched scream of horror sounds in the vicinity. I would've left it alone, but my conscious wouldn't allow me, already knowing there was a lot of distance between this area and Bethma. My body moved and I rushed towards the scream. 'What's a person doing so far out of town?'

When I got to the location I saw a little girl probably only around 6 years old holding onto a dirtied and tattered teddy bear. She was surrounded by 5 odd looking people, their skin unnaturally pale, darkly colored visible veins, and glowing red eyes. 'What the hell...' Each one was holding a sword or an axe.

"Fear!" I screamed launching an electrical wheel at one of the creeps. I rushed towards the group of now four demons, spinning my kusarigama. Two of them had gotten hit by my chain scythe only leaving the last two. One was behind me and the other in front. I quickly unraveled a long cloth strapped behind me. Now in my right hand was medium length blade with no hilt, held reversed with the blade behind me. Quickly, I threw my kusarigama to the demon in front of me. The chained wrapped around his torso. I sent an electrical current through the chain and threw him to a tree. 'One left.' I quickly turned around to see the last one about to do a downward strike "Tyrant!" Before he could strike me I I had done an uppercut with my sword; launching him In the air followed with my kusarigama being thrown and wrapping around his leg allowing me to slam him onto the ground. I took in a large sigh of relief and noticed that the bodies have vanished or dissolved. 'What the h*** is going on around here?" I suddenly remember the other person now here with me '...oh s*** where's the girl?' I turned around to see the same girl hiding behind and in the shadow of a large tree.

"Hey uhh… you ok?" I slowly approached her. She quickly hid behind the tree again but also tried to peek her head out. I removed my bandana and hood and bent down so I was eye level with her, "Hey it's ok, they're all gone." She slowly walked out from the tree and I could see her clearly. She had light brown hair about medium length, the strands reaching past her shoulders thinned out but slightly clumped together due to the humidity. "You got a name?"

She looked around cautiously before looking down at her hands and fiddling with her thumbs. "… Sayan..."She said with a quiet, light voice, I reattached my kusarigama to my hip and put my ninjato back in the rolled up blanket.

I looked around at the dense forest around us, unable to see anything past a certain point, the sun would be setting soon. "Where are your parents?" As if on cue, I heard a deep voice coming from ahead of me.

"Saya! Saya where are you?!" The voice got closer until it was right in front of us. A very large man emerged from the foliage. "Saya!" He was a man of a very large build, probably 7 ft tall with muscles bigger then my torso. Strapped to his back was a rather large sword, too big for a regular person to carry.

"Daddy!" The little girl said as she ran up to the large fellow before jumping towards him. He caught her and brought her up into a tight but careful, secure hug.

"Did those things hurt you? Are you alright? I got real worried when I couldn't find you. I heard you scream and ran towards your direction. Are you okay?" He says with his deep baritone like voice.

"T-These guys were gonna hurt Saya…" She says as she buries her face in the large man's chest, the thought of the creatures making her scared. She looks over and points to me "But this man over here came and saved Saya!"

The man's shoulders slightly relax. He sets Sayan down before straightening and walking over to me. "So you saved my little girl…Normally I'd crush suspicious punks like you out in the forest…" He said as he cracks his knuckles. "However, you've earned my thanks instead." He says with a soft smile and extends his arm with an open hand "The name's Kourgos, what about you?"

"Nero... just Nero." I extend my arm and take a hold of his hand. Suddenly his grip increases, tightening around my hand. "If you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to strangle you." He whispers with a forced smile plastered on his face.

I give him a challenging smirk as I grip back. "Wouldn't dream of it." We found ourselves suddenly in a contest of who could last, but in the end we both ended up retreating our hands and nursing them with cool breaths and massages.

"W-What are you guys doing?" Sayan asked shyly, curious as to our action, her head tilted as she walked up to her father.

"Nothing, Saya. Daddy was just checking to see if Nero was a bad guy." He gave her a big smile.

"Hmmm." She looked at her father a bit unsure of that answer before making eye contact with me and looking away. "S-Saya thinks Mister is a g-good guy."

Kourgos nodded at his daughter's decision, "And that he is." He turned back to face me, asking the question that I was waiting for, "So what are you doing out here in the forest, Nero?"

"Uum just wanted to get out of town." I tried not to say anything about being chased by soldiers.

"Ah, well your pretty far from town, you got a place to stay?" He asks, not as suspicious anymore of my being.

"Not really… I was just gonna sleep here for the night." I said hesitantly, while motioning to the ground with my foot.

He laughs at me before offering, "Why don't you spend the night at my house?" It was something I should've expected, but never before have I been offered a place to stay.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine I don't want to be a burden." I shook my head, not even giving the offer a second of thought.

"Come on, you saved my daughter, I need to make it up to you." He pats my back, I look down to see Sayan hiding behind his leg giving me a small smile.

I gave a small laugh "Kourgos its fine, really I-"

He cuts me off and his face suddenly darkens as he speaks to me darkly, "You're staying with us whether you want to or not." He suddenly grins brightly again before dragging me by my hoodie and in the direction of his house, "And I gotta introduce my wife to the man who saved our daughter." He says, with Sayan happily humming and walking next to us.

At the feeling of the front of my hoodie at my throat I began to struggle, "W-Wait a second! Kourgos! S-Stop! Ack-!" I struggled to keep myself from choking. "F-Fine! I'll stay the night! J-Just let me walk on my own!" I said and felt my hood loosen.

I sat and took in a moment of respite taking in the needed air. Sayan looked at me worriedly, "Are you a-alright, Mister?"

I was going to respond, but Kourgos beat me to it, "He's fine. Keep an eye on him Saya, we don't want your hero running away on us." He said with a glint in his eye.

I sighed and gave in, he wasn't letting me off the hook that easy. "Alright Kourgos, I guess it's better than sleeping in the forest." A rumbling sound emitted from my stomach and I sighed.

Kourgos gives a loud hearty laugh then smiles "That's the spirit! And please, call me Kou."

* * *

 _Bethma Forest, Unknown Area. 20:00_

Soon the view of a small wooden house next to the river came into sight. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and the smell of freshly cooked food waded through the air. My stomach gave another grumble and Sayan ran into the house with a bright smile on her face.

The place seemed almost surreal, like out of a book. The tree's surrounding the house bent over it, as if shielding it from danger. The light shining through, sparkled in specks of gold and light green, dancing on the grass and roofing. It seemed so separate from reality, it was calm and peaceful. I didn't want to move, afraid I'd break this reality by stepping foot into the area. Kou noticed my hesitation and gave me push from behind.

The inside was warm and comforting, and we stepped right into the open dining room and kitchen. It was small but cozy. To the right of us was a hallway, most likely leading to the bedrooms. A woman stood at the stove near the oven. Her beautiful long blonde hair tied up so it wouldn't get in the way of her work. Sayan stood next to her, chatting excitedly. The sound of Kourgos closing the door behind us brought their attention. Sayan became shy and quiet once again, as the woman greeted us.

"Oh! Kou! Welcome home!" She gave us a warm smile before turning her attention to me. Her eyes a light blue, the same color as Sayan's, inspecting me. "And you must be the 'Mister' that saved Saya." She let out a chuckle at the title Sayan calls me. "Thank you for saving my daughter." She gave a bow of thanks before patting her hands on her apron and reaching her hand out towards me, "The name's Linette Retsub, call me Linette, Lin, whatever suits your taste."

I took a hold of her still damp hand. "It was no problem. It would've left a bad taste in my mouth leaving the rascal to fend for herself." At my new nickname for her Sayan gave me a shy grin.

Linette padded her hands again on her apron and motioned to the dining table, "Please, sit." She smiled and prepared the table, setting mats, dishes and silverware down.

I pulled out a chair at one end of the table and sat. The seat next to me was pulled out, and Sayan climbed on top with a large forest green pillow in hand. She placed the pillow down on the seat before plopping herself on top. Kou sat himself across from me as Linette began placing the food down in front of us.

Sayan began reaching for the food, however she couldn't reach. It was then she realized she hadn't and couldn't push her chair in and she gave a pout. I inwardly chuckled at her reaction and got out of my seat to push her in. She looked at me and smiled as I sat myself back in my seat, "Thanks Mister!"

"Alright! Here we are!" Linette announced setting the final dish on the table before naming them off, "Mushroom kabobs, avocado and tangerine salad, baked salmon, and iced pumpkin cookies."

I automatically went for the meat, my mouth watering from the smell of the cooked fish. I began to cut myself a rather large portion, however my knife was suddenly stopped by another. I followed the hand to the owner as Kou and I locked eyes. I found myself and Kou soon pressing knives together in a fight for most of the meat. I wasn't letting up anytime soon, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday and a gourmet meal was basically sitting in front of me!

With a flick of her wrist, Linette broke our competition, while cutting herself and Sayan pieces of the fish. "No fighting at the table."

I quickly cut myself a decent amount of meat before popping it into my mouth. The flavor spreading throughout, the light fish and salt flavor blending perfectly with the sweet sauce. I promptly finished and continued eating more. As I was going in for my third course of fish, the knife belonging to Linette and stopped me.

"Make sure you eat your veggies, I won't allow you to have any more salmon tonight until you've gotten your fill of salad." She said sternly.

I frowned while Sayan giggled at me receiving lecture from her mom. I looked at her, noticing the plump looking fish just sitting on her plate. I made a nab for it and placed it into my mouth before she could protest. "Hey!" She frowned before poking me with her kabob stick.

Linette sighed but let out a laugh, "Saya, don't poke the guests. It's rude."

The little girl looked down with slight remorse before looking back up at me and sticking her tongue out. I had to laugh at the childish behavior, however Sayan had begun beaming in happiness as well.

* * *

 _Retsub Residence. 21:00_

I sat back in the chair having small talk with Kou as Linette did the dishes. I offered to help, however she refused. Sayan was off in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. For once in my life I felt so relaxed, and my mind put to ease. For once I didn't have my guard up all the time. I relaxed myself in the chair grabbing another iced cookie on the table and eating it.

Sayan came out from the hallway, ready to get tucked into bed. Her mother told her to wait a little while longer until she was finished with the dishes. Noticing the cookie in my hand, Sayan walked to the table to try and grab one. Kou stopped her, "Ah. Ah. You already brushed your teeth. No more sweets for you." He pulled the plate closer to the center of the table, out of her reach. Sayan frowned in response.

"Kou? Honey, I think something is wrong with the pipes. The water's suddenly not coming out." Linette called from the sink.

Kou pushed his chair back before getting up to help his wife. "Here, let me see."

While the two were occupied I grabbed another of the pumpkin cookies and held it to the side of me. Small hands clasped them and I heard a content sound come from Sayan. She quickly gobbled it up as her mother turned around, "I'll go tuck Sayan in then, while you fix it." The older woman stopped, suddenly looking suspiciously at the two of us. I ignored her analyzing stare, as my body temperature raised in awareness, Sayan grinned ear to ear at her mother as if nothing was wrong.

"C'mon! Let's go! I'm tired!" Sayan went and pulled on her mother's hand, towards the room they share.

I stood, causing my chair to screech backwards on the wooden floor. "I think it's about time I turn in myself."

Kou got up from crouching under the sink, "Alright. You can take the empty room on the left. It's meant for Saya when she gets old enough to sleep by herself, so it's pretty unfurnished, but there's a bed in there you can use." I nodded and began walking, but before I could make it to the hallway, Kou stopped me, "Oh, and Nero?"

"Yeah?" I turned back to face him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't help my kid get cavities." He smirked before going back to his work.

I grinned and waved him off as I made my way towards the room. At the end of the hall was the room the family shared together, I paused at the crack in the doorway at the sound of Sayan's small voice. "Mama, is the Mister gonna be staying with us from now on?"

Linette could be heard as she covered the girl with sheets, "I don't think so, honey… Why?"

I continued to eavesdrop as they were talking about me. Sayan yawned, sleep beginning to take her over, "I've… always wanted… a… big brother…" She mumbled before peaceful sleep took her.

A strange warm feeling began to rise, it was comforting at first but after a while, it turned into something worse as it settled into discomfort and sorrow. I finally opened the door to my room and went inside. It was as empty as Kou had said with a window against the far wall and a bed pushed up against the far right corner. I sat myself on the bed thinking about this family. The kind of people they were and the small amount of time spent here. There were memories I would never forget. Yet, no matter how warm the house was though, a cold breeze always seemed to follow me. There were things I did, the reason I'm branded as a criminal, but they're things I don't regret. And there are things I have yet to finish either.

I shed my kusarigama, katana, sweatshirt, and bandana, before laying myself on the bed. The activities of today beginning to catch up with me. I instantly fell asleep and truly rested in peace.

Morning came just as fast however, and I groggily woke with the sun. I hated the mornings, however this had to be done. To keep this family safe and untouched. I put all my gear on, made my bed, and left a thankyou note. I gave one last glance to the house and slowly made my way to the next town, 'I don't want them to get caught up in my problems.'

* * *

 **Anima** : Omg… 5,000 words… don't expect the other chapters to be this long! Cause they probably won't be, unless we go overboard again. Also, expect a long wait, unless we somehow manage to get the next chapter done early.

Notes on 'No Vigor, No Mercy': We had planned on this story being a FF story starring our OCs and Elgana. We started building and building and soon, decided nobody would care to read about our own OCs. So we decided to change the project into an Original Story. However, we still wanted to post a duo-story on , so we decided, hey, why don't we use other people's OC for an Elsword story, it'll be fun! And we could kinda use it to get an idea of how we want the original one to go. So kind of like a fun story, but also helping us draft. Yay!

 **Trivia! :**

Kourgos Retsub, his wife Linette Retsub, and daughter Sayan Retsub, are our original characters from original (drafting) No Vigor, No Mercy. They're not supposed to play that big of a role in the FF one and they weren't supposed to play that big of a role even in this chapter, but I (Anima) went overboard.

Kourgos in the original is one of the main characters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Anima:** Ahahaha look whose back after 2 friggin years. I honestly didn't think I was going to pick this back up. I don't even know if people are still reading or following this after it hasn't been updated for 2 years, but hey… I guess y'never know. Here's some important announcements:

1\. So if you're an **original viewer** who submitted their OC please let us know you're here and still reading! It's not fun incorporating other peoples' OC when they don't get the joy in reading about them in other fics.

2\. I'm hijacking **Potattoo** 's account. Haha jk I let him know already that I would be posting stuff again. I still go to him for story ideas and stuff so the story is just as much his as is mine.

3\. On another note we've got a bunch of wonderful OC's to our assortment and we want to use them to their full extent, so for now we're going to have to close OC recruitment.

4\. I realized we bleeped out some swearing in the first chapter with asterisk such as sh** and stuff but that's not happening anymore, as it's too much work to keep track of. Especially with Nero's potty mouth.

5\. I'm posting 2 chapters today which was all originally supposed to be one, but it became a lot – like 9,000 words a lot. After these two chapters we'll be cutting down on 1st POV as it gets to be a bit much switching around like that. It will only be added when necessary in the story.

 ***Note** : In the prologue we used El Gems as the term but the objects in question will now officially be termed El Crystals.

* * *

(Eir's POV) _Feita. 10:00_

The squeak of the gate opening was music to my ears as my weary body finally stepped through the dark metal gates of the town. My hands pushing the scratched and battle worn gates forward. A warm and nostalgic feeling overcomes me while breathing in a sigh of relief and taking in the scenery of the town.

Much of the town had been destroyed in the last war and not many buildings nor citizens remained. No matter what time of day it was, the place was always cloudy giving the town an ominous look. I chuckled at the thought of the "cursed" stories people used to tell about this place because of the temple nearby, however nobody remembers the true Feita anymore. It was a lively and bustling city full of life and families, and because of the brick wall surrounding Feita, it had become a great military garrison full of skilled soldiers and leaders.

However, the esteemed barrier now laid crumpled into the earth, and the families gone. Leaving a desolate town full of soldiers with nowhere else to call home. However that was then, and this is now. Now the town is beginning to rebuild itself, slowly and surely it was coming together. With the war over most of the soldiers can relax, settling down to rebuild their life.

As if sensing my thoughts, a little girl ran out of one of the old houses with a large smile plastered to her face, calling back to her mother to hurry up as they went out for a walk. The mother recognized me and gave a friendly wave in which I returned. The current population was still very low, and so anyone and everyone knew each other.

The sound of shuffling feet behind me caught my attention and I remembered my tired soldier behind me, begging me to let them go and get some rest. I felt the corner of my lip twitch into a smile, "Alright, guys. Free time starts now. We'll be here for a day or two so pitch up a tent or rent a room, but don't come knocking on my door in the middle of the night for no reason unless it's an emergency." I gave a pointed look to some of the guys before my eyes landed on Lonnie suddenly reminding me of last time, "And no pranks on Lonnie." I gave as a final command wincing at the memory of the boy coming to my house at night because there were "ghosts" whispering things to him in his room at the inn.

Some of the soldiers snickered while others replied with a weary, "Alright," before heading off in several directions.

I easily maneuvered my way through the town with a set destination in mind. On the far side of the town closest to the temple was where most of wreckage could be seen. Set up in the area were now tents used for monitoring and studying the temple from afar.

The center of town came into view, along with a feeling of lightness, as if all the burden and tiredness on my shoulders had been lifted. I took in a breath as the air felt clear of any sort of pollution. In the center of town, sitting in a stone goblet on top of a pillar, two crystals shone brightly. They were about the same size as the famous El Stone, only a few tads smaller and we referred to them as the El Crystals.

They exist in every town and were in various forms, however that was never the case before. They were created after the fall of the demon invasion. The story goes that during the battle with the crowning demon, the well-known El Search Party had battled fiercely before finally slaying him. The demon did not succumb easily though, and with his final breaths swore the world into darkness. He destroyed his own body, having become a deadly miasma that quickly began spreading through the land. It could not be contained and could not be stopped.

Yet something akin to a miracle had happened. It was as if the Lady of El herself had been watching and strengthened the power of the El Gem. Beams of light shot into the air and across the sky. That day, I vividly remember a smog surrounding my small body, and a deep pain in my throat making its way through the rest of my body. Soon though, everything had begun to clear away. I watched in awe as the beautiful beams whipped across the sky and one of them landing in the center of Feita. Everyone in town ran to see, and as the light receded we were left with the Crystals.

A few years later, we would learn that the Crystal is almost like an offspring of the Stone. And that there was one in every town to help stave off the miasma which still continues to lurk on the outer edges of Elrios. Feita along with a few other towns were granted 2 or more Crystals, as the miasma was very strong in the area.

My feet slowed to a stop as I began nearing the edge of town and as tents came into view. The area was empty minus a few soldier milling about, I passed them all with my destination set. Two tents came into view, both with a weathered sign hanging over the entrance. I made my way over to the nearest tent, the sign of a much faded potion hanging above. I opened the flaps with a grin on my face, however it fell as there wasn't a presence on the inside as I had expected. I quickly left and moved over to the tent next to it, opening the flap and peeking inside. It was empty.

'They must be out.' I thought to myself, while putting the flap back down and turning to leave. 'I guess I can tell them tom-' My thoughts were cut off as I abruptly ran into somebody behind me. I stumbled slightly, from shock and looked up to see a familiar dark haired male with a small smirk looking down at me. Behind him, another familiar, glasses wearing face waved with a kind smile on his lips.

I instantly grinned at the two, "Allegro! Lento!" and with arms wide began moving forwards. I stopped short of my hug suddenly though as a realization crossed through my mind, my face slightly heating from embarrassment, in which I coughed to hide. I looked back at the two and gave them each a nod, "Allegro… Lento…"

Both of their smiles grew and Lento spoke, "What? No hug this time?" The older man crossed his arms looking down at me with amusement, last time's memory playing in his mind. The first time I returned home was after being away for a grueling 1-2 years in Hamel. I returned with a patrol group and upon seeing Lento and Allegro I was so excited that I just hugged the life outta them, or at least tried to. The least to say it was an embarrassing moment for me in front the patrol group, I was supposed to be the serious-minded sergeant after all.

To his question I also crossed my arms, "I'm not a kid, and I don't need hugs every time I see you guys after a few months." I turned my head away and whispered to myself for my own assurance, "I'm the Sergeant of the Black Crows after all." but Lento and Allegro had heard either way.

I felt a warmth surround me and realized Lento had me in a hug, I quickly hugged back knowing the Knight of Feita also had his own pride to look out for, he pulled back and ruffled my hair before pushing me towards Allegro who had his arms slightly outward in an inviting fashion. I happily took the offer.

Allegro said in a soft and comforting voice, "It's nice having you back, Eir."

* * *

Walking back into the heart of the city, buildings began surrounding me once more. I thought back to my conversation I had with Lento and Allegro, my mind at peace knowing they were now well informed and prepared for any signs of danger. After catching up, we headed inside the tent, where I warned them of the fiends which had appeared in Bethma. They agreed it would be safer to enforce the border control and increase the rounds, until we figure out the cause and origin. I smiled at the thought, knowing that the two would do their best to protect Feita.

My eyes were suddenly caught on the figure of a younger boy walking out of the grocery store carrying a few bags too many. One of them under his arm began slipping and before I could even warn him it had tumbled to the ground, produce rolling on the ground. I jogged over to help him pick up the goods and smirked when I recognized the 10 year old.

"Need some help, Ezer?" I said leaning down do help pick up the colorful array of fruits.

My voice calling his name and catching his attention, he gave a wide smile upon seeing my face, "Eir!"

I returned the smile to the spiky haired brunette as we finished retrieving and placing the all the produce in the bag. Once everything was in, I picked up two of the four bags and began walking in the direction of his house. "Eir, it's okay! You don't have to help me. I know you're busy!" Ezer quickly said picking up the two bags, running up to me while trying to get me to relinquish the bags.

I shook my head, "It's all right, I'm not currently on duty right now and I was heading home anyways. Plus, what kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't help you carry your groceries home?" I asked, looking into his light green eyes as we began walking.

He pondered the thought for a while, knowing that I had a made a point. I looked back in front of me and whispered to myself, "I did promise your parents after all…"

I didn't think Ezer had heard me, but I saw his eyes cast downward with a sad look to them. I realized my mistake and quickly tried to change the subject, "So how's Albaer doing?"

He looked back up to me a small smile gracing his face, "Gramps? He's doing fine. Lately he's been getting ill a lot…" He smile faltered, "I'm getting kind of worried."

My stomach ties into uneasy knots, Ezer has been through so much already and there's only so much I can do to help him, being away from home and all. I give him a reassuring smile, "Everything's going to be fine. The squad will be here for a while, so I'll be coming by a lot more, is that alright?"

My reassurance seemed to help ease his worry as he gave a grin, "Yeah! Of course!" He excitedly answers as I nudge the door of his home open with my shoulder. I move into the small home crossing the living room towards the kitchen and place the groceries down.

Ezer follows suit as we hear a weak voice call from the back room, "Ezer? Is that you?"

"I'm in the kitchen grandpa! Eir's here too!" He calls back. I make eye contact with Ezer and tilt my head towards the back room in an offering way. Ezer smiles and nods in return, and we make our way to Albaer's room.

When we arrive I notice Albaer slowly struggling to sit up on his bed. Ezer quickly walks to his side and aids him.

"Hey, Al." I greet, relieved to see him doing well.

At the sound of my voice, the old man looks up, "Eir, it's wonderful seeing you again." His dark brown eyes squint closer at me, "How long has it been? You've grown quite a lot since last time. Two years? Three?"

I couldn't help but laugh, yet a small twinge of grief nagged at me, "It's only been nine months, I haven't been gone that long."

A fake look of surprise crossed his face, "Really? Nine months is a long time!" He laughs but it soon erupts into fits of coughing.

"Grandpa!" Ezer called out worriedly before reaching over to the bedside for a glass of water to give him.

I could feel a pang of distress spring in my chest from the sight, "You're getting too old, too fast, gramps." I said softly. The old man drank the water before pushing it back into Ezer's hand for him to set away.

He let out a hoarse chuckle, "I don't know what old is for you, but I'd say I'm still in my prime." I smiled at his words which slightly eased my distress. "So how's the proud soldier?" He asks.

Before I could reply, I hear a low grumble and Ezer bashfully turns his head away, "How about we talk and catch up over lunch?" I suggest to which Ezer agrees and runs out of the room towards the kitchen.

I look to Albaer who gives me a grateful nod which I take as permission to leave, "Get some rest, I'll wake you when we're finished." I tell him before heading towards the sound of the sink turning on.

I make it to the kitchen to see Ezer filling a pot of water, making my way to one of the cupboards I open it and pull out a box of matches. I threw a few logs into the fire place and struck a match on the box before tossing it into the dry grass at the bottom. As the flames began licking at the wood, shouts are heard from the outside and suddenly a Feita citizen bursts through the door.

He looks frantically around the room, eyes panicked before they finally landed on me in the kitchen. "E-Eir! Somebody has stolen the El Crystals!"

As if to prove his point a sudden feeling of dread overwhelmed the three and fits of coughing erupted from the back room. I could instantly feel the fading of the Crystals getting farther away, and my instincts took over, "Ezer! Stay with Albaer!" I told the boy who nodded and was already running off to the back.

I nodded to the citizen who ran me to center of town, upon stepping outside I could hear the sound of metal clashing with metal far off in the distance. "Did you see which direction the thief was headed in?"

He nodded hurridly, "I saw him heading towards the east gate." He said as we entered the square. At the base of the empty pillar I could see many soldiers sat injured, including much of my squad, and a handful of Feita citizens running around, tending to those in need.

"Sergeant!" I hear a familiar voice call out and turn to see a familiar blonde running towards me. When I turn to look at him, I notice blood running down the side of his face.

"Lonnie! What happened?"

"I-I can't remember much, everything happened in a blur. I was over near the west gate w-when I heard about a suspicious g-guy who entered the town recently. I decided to c-check it out but before I could the west gate was under a-attack!" My mind was flooding with the information he was telling me as he continued, "Sir Lento sent me here to inform you of the attack and is asking for assistance."

I frowned, I was informed earlier today that there hadn't been any recent demon activity near Feita, "Lonnie, were the attackers… like the ones before?" I asked, slightly wary.

He nodded. I bit my lip, worried for the Feita soldiers in the west. I don't think Lento and Allegro have caught word of the missing Crystals, the urge to go help was there but I knew the Crystals took priority. I nodded to myself as I quickly decided the best plan of action. "Lonnie, take any abled soldiers of ours and go provide support for the Feita soldiers. Notify Allegro and Lento of the missing Crystals and let them know I've gone to pursue the thief."

Lonnie saluted and began gathering the men who were still able to move, I noticed even the battered ones were beginning to stand and arm themselves, and my stomach curled in. I would never get used to the feeling knowing they would be placed out in the face of danger, even in such a weakened state.

Before I left I called out to them, "Soldiers!" Their faces turned at the sound, "Be careful, stay close and watch each other's backs!"

A few grinned while many gave weary smiles and salutes. It only slightly eased my worries as I ran towards the gate. Feita was a small town and knowing the culprit couldn't be that far ahead I pushed myself to go faster, adrenaline beginning to fill me. It took only a few more minutes before I managed to spot a figure in the distance.

The dark figure stood on the open dirt ground at a slight angle, with his back faced towards me and the corner of their face darkened, but slightly within view. I silently took a few steps closer as I observed the figure bringing an object closer to his face. The eminent glow of one of the Crystals was seen as the thief brought it closer for inspection. The glow lit up the shadows on his face and I instantly narrowed my eyes. I noiselessly brought my gun up and took aim. I took in a breath of air and when I released it, I pulled the trigger.

* * *

(3rd Person POV) _Feita, Town Center. 12:30_

A black cloaked figure stood at the base of the pillars holding the crystals high into the air so that it's light would touch all the corners in the town of Feita. The figure slowly lifts its right hand up and with a flick of its risk the atmosphere became dark and musty as the light of the crystals blinked. A darkness swirled in its hands and in a matter of moments the crystals were enclosed in its hand. The area closest to the pedestal was the first to feel the air become murky as it continued to spread over the town.

"Hey you! Stop whatever you think you're doing!" A voice shouted from a soldier nearby who had witnessed the crystals dully glowing the figures hand.

The figure turned away ignoring the soldiers calls and began walking away, and so the soldier followed and attacked him. Behind the figure the soldier charged at him with a sword in hand, but was too slow as the figure turned, and by only whipping a single arm out, was able to push the soldier back fiercely with a strange force of power. The soldier becomes knocked out but more soldiers begin filing in when the commotion had been heard from the citizens and the figure turns to flee the scene.

* * *

(Nero's POV) _Feita, Northern Entrance. 12:20_

Finally. I've arrived at the next town. I made my way past the gates leading into the city passing a well-worn sign - 'Feita'. The people were lively, yet at the same time the scenery seemed… in a way lifeless.

'The war really messed them up.' I thought while observing the area.

As I walked further into the village I noticed a small cart filled with bright fresh fruit. My mouth began to water and my stomach let out a rather loud grumble. It had been a while since I last rested or gotten food, and looked to the sign underneath it. '10 ED per Apple', it read.

'What a rip off.' I grumbled under my breath and walked towards the cart.

While the shopkeeper was conversing with a customer I swiftly snatched up an apple and blended into the people surrounding me. When the cart was a good distance behind me I looked back and gave a sigh of relief. Lifting the apple into the air, I held it up against the sun and inspected it.

"For a broken town their fruit is so clean and fine." I said to no one in particular as I began pulling down my bandana, and my mouth watering in anticipation of its sweet taste. I was stopped short however as I sensed an approach from the right. I quickly turned only to notice a young boy probably around the age of seven. I could tell he was scrawny from the tattered clothes that draped over his small and pale frame. His eyes were set on the apple in my grasp. After observing the boy, I looked back at the apple. Its red skin shining under the midday sky causing my stomach to let out an unruly rumble. I paused for a second and made my decision.

I lifted my hand and tossed the apple into the air. Its trajectory headed towards the boy who managed to awkwardly catch it. He looked at me with wide eyes and before he can say anything I motioned with my hand to shoo him away. He gave me a wide toothy smile and ran off. I softly let out a smile as I watched him bound off feeling a bit more at ease than I did before.

I began my trek through the town once more, but the calm moment was short lived when someone came running up from behind me. He harshly bumped into my shoulder before continuing on his sprint towards the city gates.

"Help! Somebody help!" I heard screams coming from behind me, from the way the man came from. "The El Crystals have been stolen!" Another man closer to me cried.

Without hesitation I went into a dead sprint towards the mysterious stranger. I knew full well what the El Crystals entailed and meant to the city and its people.

I managed to catch up, and with only inches away I was able to get my arms around the culprit's waist, tackling them to the ground. Before I could even roll the stranger on their back, they quickly melded into the shadow underneath them, and after putting a couple feet of distance between us returned to their original form.

"What the hell…" I whispered to myself. I un-sheathed my kusarigama from my hip and began to spin it vertically. Static lightly began to crackly around my hand, and I allowed currents of electricity to travel through my chain scythe to create an electrical wheel.

"Fear!" I screamed and launched the wheel towards my enemy. He gave out a chuckle as the shadows underneath him shot upwards surrounding him. The wheel continued forth but upon contact with the barrier abruptly dissipated. I gritted my teeth and instantly unrolled the katana strapped on to my back.

"Downfall!" I rushed towards the sphered barrier dragging my sword as sparks flew from the ground, and once I was close enough I had upper-cut the blob. To my surprise it cut through, and my blade barely reached his torso on the inside.

The cloaked man winced and jumped back, "I've already wasted enough time…" The space next to him looked like it collapsed inward as suddenly a void-like gate opened up. I bent my knees as my body shifted slightly across the ground. The air in the surrounding area beginning to get sucked in. He stepped inside. "You can't stop the king from taking back his throne." Was the last thing I heard before both he and the gate disappeared.

'The king? What's he talking about…' I thought, puzzled at his words. I put my weapon away as I regained my posture. As I was about to walk away a glimmer caught my sight in the corner of my eyes. I bent down and picked up the beautifully glowing object. I carefully examined the small crystal, "What does he want with this?"

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood up and my eyes shifted to my left side as soon as a loud shot rang out.

(3rd Person POV) _Feita, East Side. 13:20_

Eir stood watching her enemy. Even with the barrel of her gun smoking she knew she had missed. Her enemy wasn't that stupid.

Nero let out a breath in relief from dodging that bullet and looked over at his attacker. "Well, well. Looks like we meet again Repi-." He began but was cut off by the shooting of three bullets. He instantly pulled out his kusarigama and managed to block them.

"Shut it, Renegade." Eir's patience quickly thinning. She looked desperately at the Crystal in his hand and anger began to fuel her. The crystal was very important for her city to thrive, and she wasn't going to let some low-life just get away with it. "To think you'd be the thief all along… I should've expected it." She shifted slightly allowing the rifle on her back to rest in a more comfortable position, and without warning began her assault.

"Bullet Barrage!" Bursts of bullets began heading in Nero's direction and he tenses. He swings his kusarigama around in defense blocking bullets with chain and scythe.

Amongst his swinging electricity begins crackling in the air, "Fear!" He shouts, sending the electrical disk towards the gunwoman.

Eir jumps to the side, however her foot manages to take get struck by the wheel. She winces before swiftly pulling out an object and throwing it among the Renegade's general vicinity. His eyes glued to the grenade. 'Shit.'

With the pin in her mouth and a devious smirk on her face, Eir lifts her gun, "Grenade Shot!" she said before shooting the grenade cause it to promptly explode.

Dust and dirt filled the air, but Eir was still tense and straining her eyes to see across the cloud that had formed. After a few seconds of silence she thought it was over, however the sound of crackling quickly caught her ear. "Liberty!" She heard a voice shout and shooting from the cloud came a scythe in her direction. She jumped back but was cut on her right side. She carefully began to dodge, watching as the scythe swung on the chain wildly almost hitting her again, but at the same time clearing the cloud away.

When the cloud of dirt finally dissipated both side were hunched over from their injuries, but neither giving in. Eir brought her gun up again just as Nero took a step forward.

"Eir!" A familiar voice called out to the side of her and running down the familiar road she came from. She tightened her grip and kept aim on Nero as they both looked over to the voice.

"No! Stop! Don't go over there!" Another voice, Lonnie's, shouts from behind the young boy ahead of him. "It's too dangerous!"

Eir lowers her gun when she notices the two people running at her, "Ezer, get back! Lonnie, get him out of here!" She shouts at the two. Lonnie looks out of breath as he's running, unable to reply, while the boy promptly ignores her and runs straight up to her.

"Eir! It's grandpa! I-I don't know what to do! T-The doctor is there and they're trying to help him but… They say it's getting worse!" Ezer has troubles speaking as his eyes begin to water, "He's all I have left, Eir! Please help!"

Her heart pangs at the thought and sight. She bends down to be level with him, "Ezer. Don't worry. We will do our best to help him. But… you have to be strong no matter what happens." She couldn't pain him to tell him that it might be the end for Albaer. As if knowing what her words entailed Ezer's eyes watered over even more and he buried his face in his hands. "Can you do that for me? For Albaer and your parents?" She asked rubbing circles around his back.

He nodded and Eir stood up ready to walk back to the house with him. She looked over at Nero whose stance had fallen at ease and his weapon packed away. She hesitated in leaving him alone, especially since he had the crystal in his possession. Her eyes glanced over his person looking for that well known glow she has seen for so long. When she couldn't find any sign of it she figured he must've put it away, and she bit her lip in frustration. She couldn't let him go especially with how important the crystals are for the well-being of the city. A tremble under her hand made her look down at the young boy whose shoulder her hand rested on.

Lonnie looked at her noticing her hesitance, "Sergeant. What about Renegade?"

"Leave him." She finally decided with a sigh, unable to believe her own decision.

* * *

(Eir's POV) _Feita, Ezer and Albaer's Residence. 14:00_

"How is he?" I asked upon entering the room. Ezer quickly running over to Albaer's bedside.

The middle-aged doctor looked up and removed his stethoscope from Albaer's chest, he smiled warmly in recognition at the sight of me. "Eir- err I'm sorry. Sergeant Eir. It is good to see you again."

I waved off his self-correction, "Eir is fine doc. You've known me long enough." The doc has been the one of the best doctors in town for years going back into my childhood. I tiredly smiled back. "So how is he?"

The doctor walked over to me and glanced back at Ezer talking to his grandpa, "The displacement of the Crystals caused the miasma to diffuse among the city. Because of Albaer's illness he's very sensitive to the repercussions of its disappearance, and it's affecting his breathing even more than before." He looked solemnly over at Ezer and Albaer, "If there's any hope in helping him recover it would be the retrieval of the El Crystals… Without it his life will continue to diminish." He ended with a sad expression and moving his eyes to the floor from the grief of looking at the two.

My mind went blank for a second at his words. I breathed in deeply in hopes of calming myself. 'I'm such an idiot. I knew I should've pursued after the crystals. Why did I think the result would be any different? Why did I think that everything would be okay even without the crystals? I… I failed them.' In that moment I felt as if there was no one to blame but myself. I would have left the house and went after the crystals but with how much time had passed I wouldn't even know where to start looking. I sorrowfully looked over at Ezer trying to talk to Albaer, 'There should still be a chance, right?' As if to prove my thoughts wrong Albaer begins coughing and doc rushes over to aid him. It takes a while for him to recover, but even still I could see his body shaking under the blankets.

I was too deep into my thoughts to notice the footsteps coming down the hall and a person appearing in the doorway.

(3rd Person POV) _Feita, Ezer and Albaer's Residence. 14:25_

The young boy and the doctor looked up when they heard the floor near the doorway creak. It wasn't until the young boy gasped that Eir noticed a change in the air around them and the extra presence in the room.

The dark indigo-haired soldier looked up surprised and off-guard, but she quickly tensed and reached for her pistol upon realization of the being.

Nero raised his hands up as if he meant no harm, and slowly moved his right hand down towards his pocket. Eir was about to pull her pistol out on him, but Ezer suddenly got up and walked towards Nero causing her to falter as she tried to stop him.

Much to her surprise a warm glow began to emit from the object that was pulled out of the pocket and it was placed into Ezer's hands. Ezer quickly ran back over to Albaers' bed and placed the crystal next to him, and almost immediately the old man's shakiness began to slow.

Tears of joy began to prickle at the corner of Ezer's eyes and the doc quickly set about to checking over Albaer's condition once more. Eir smiled at the sight, and from the corner of her eye noticed the Renegade quietly slip back out of the room as if he wasn't even there. She gave Ezer a pat on the back and a reassuring smile before quickly following to catch up with her target.

Stepping out of the house the sergeant looked around before her eyes finally narrowed on the familiar black and red hooded sweater of a figure walking away. Unconsciously she reached for her gun, but when the cold metal touched her palm she shook her head at herself and let go. From the events that had just unfolded she would keep an open-mind.

'He could have skipped town with the crystal, but he brought it back and saved Albaer… Perhaps…', she began organizing her thoughts. Had this been the Eir a half an hour ago she would have never come to this kind of conclusion. 'If he wasn't the thief he may know who was, but… if he does turn out to be as infamous as his reputation holds, savior or no, I'll be sure to take him down.' Eir nodded her head as if to confirm herself.

"Renegade!" Eir yells jogging to catch up with him.

Nero tensed, stopped and turned around. Out of habit he grabbed the handle of his kusarigama, but quickly released it when he felt no malicious intent. Least to say he was a bit surprised for once that she hadn't greeted him with a gun to his face.

Eir stopped a few feet in front of him with a tough look on her face and Nero looked back indifferently. A tense silence filled the air in between them.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She finally said.

* * *

"So explain to me what happened, again?" Eir asked while scouring the scene where she had confronted Nero.

Nero stood in the middle of the road scratching the back of his head as he recounted his run-in with the thief, "I was passing through town before I heard shouts of the Crystals being stolen and gave chase. I caught up to him around here and managed to land a cut on him before he disappeared into a hole."

Eir tilted her head to the side, "A… hole?" She looked around the ground but found nothing akin to that in the area.

"It was like a doorway, hole, or vortex of some kind. It opened up next to him and began sweeping everything up." Nero tried to explain.

Eir held her chin and thought out loud, "Perhaps magic… maybe… a transportation spell?" Though the question wasn't directed at him, Nero shrugged. "Where was the Crystal?"

Nero walked over to the spot where he landed a hit on the enemy. Small drops of dried blood stuck to the earth. "And you only found one?" Eir asked walking over to examine the area.

She received a nod in response, but narrowed her eyes at him. The raven and red-tinted haired criminal placed his hands up in defense, "Hey, I know how important Crystals are to a city. Why do you think I returned it?"

Eir turned away, "Well _sorry_ if I have troubles believing a guy branded for vandalism, theft, and murder." Her eyes continued to scan the grounds surrounding the area before finally landing on something out of place. "What's that over there?"

Walking over to a little mound on the ground, Eir was careful in approaching it. The closer she got she realized it was an object covered with dust and dirt. She removed the grime from the top before picking it up and revealing it to be a sack. Nero walked closer as well; curious as to what it was.

"From the thief?" Nero questioned.

The sergeant carefully held the bag and nodded, "He must've misplaced it during the fight. I'm going to assume that the dirt covered it up after he casted the vortex spell." Warily she opened the bag all while quietly hoping the other Crystal lay inside.

Much to her anguish the second Crystal was not within its contents. She pulled out a large rolled up paper and unfurled it. It was a map of Elios. All in all it was a regular map, however there were a few notes written around it. Eir placed it to the side and pulled out another two sheets of paper. The first one was yellowed and aged, but as Eir tried to read it she realized the language of the scripture wasn't normal. She flipped over to the second document behind it. The paper was much newer and the words written were recognizable, but it had become so worn and the ink smeared so much that it was barely legible.

"What's it say?" Nero asked from behind her. Eir was so deep in thought she had forgotten he was with her.

The soldier in front of him shook her head, "I don't know. One of them looks like it's in a different language and the other's so worn I can barely make anything out."

Nero indicated to the newer paper with his head, "Let me see for sec." He pulled his hands out of his pockets to receive the paper.

Eir handed it to him as she studied the map and foreign paper. 'What are these numbers here next to the towns?' She thought while analyzing the map. At the same time Nero stared intently at the ink smeared paper.

While the two of them were lost in their own thoughts they didn't see the newcomer appear behind Nero.

Arms rapidly encircled Nero catching him off guard, and two clacking sounds were heard. Eir turned around as the paper that Nero held fell in front of her, and she quickly stood up to face the stranger.

"I-I did it!" The familiar voice sounded.

Eir stopped short of her assault as her mouth hung open slightly at the sight of the person beaming before her.

"I d-did it, Sergeant!" Lonnie smiled proudly before her. "I c-captured the T-Thunderous R-R-Renegade!"

"Y-Yeah. Good job Lonnie." She awkwardly smiled at him. Not knowing how to explain that she was receiving aid from the branded criminal.

Nero stood with his hands cuffed in front of him. His brain still processing what just happened. "You call this a capture?" He says a little irritated before sighing and shaking his head. There was nothing he could do at this point.

* * *

 **Don't forget to let us know who's reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Basically a Part 2 to Chapter 2, but we'll just call it Chapter 3 for the sake of separation and order.**

 **The first OC will officially be making their appearance in the next chapter! I hope the owner is still reading!**

* * *

 _Four Days Later after the Incident in Feita_

(Nero's POV) _Hamel, Prison. 2:00_

It was at the dreary, early time of 2am when I was harshly thrown into a cold prison cell by some unrecognizable soldiers. Not from the group I was originally traveling with, or with the one that had "caught" me. I sighed harshly but let out a little chuckle when I recalled the kid's enthusiasm at the time. 'What was he called again? Liam? Whatever…'

Another sigh escaped me, but this one was tired. 'I need to get the fuck out of here… Especially when I just managed to find a lead.' I thought back to the words I was able to make out on that piece of paper. That was the only thing that kept be from escaping earlier. 'I need to get my hands on that piece of paper.' Once Repins or her boss figures out the whole message I'm getting that and getting the hell out of here.

I thought about it in silence for a while before the laughter of the guards pulled my thoughts elsewhere, "That is unless I'm not dead before I get out." I said to myself.

* * *

(Eir's POV) _Hamel, Conference Hall. 7:00_

I shifted slightly from one foot to the other as five pairs of eyes were focused on me. Five pairs. Five people. All from the famous El Search Party that pushed back the demon invasion years ago.

After the Thunderous Renegade's 'capture' by Lonnie, my team and I decided to head back to Hamel to make our report of our patrol through the region, and to put the Thunderous Renegade Nero away for good… Or so that's what the crew keeps saying, yet something still seems off. On the four day trip back Renegade was awfully docile. Never tried to escape and was quieter than I expected, minus spouting something witty every once in a while. I never tried to make contact or talk with him about what we found at the spot of the fight. I was too focused on what we found and trying to decipher it.

"Sergeant Repins, you may begin your report." the captain spoke. Hamel had no defined ruler, but Prince Seiker was the sole protector along with the former Velder Knight, our leader and captain of the revived Crow Mercenary Knights, Raven Cronwell.

"Yes Sir!" I saluted to my captain before recounting the events that occurred in Bethma with the strange enemies. He had already heard the whole story of what happened in both Bethma and Feita, but upon hearing about the Feita incident told me to get a few hours of rest and report to the Conference Hall to recount what happened for the other officials. I never thought it would involve members of the El Search Party though.

Aside from Raven and Prince Seiker, there was the Velder Knight Elsword who had come on behalf of the Velder Kingdom, also from Velder the High Court Magician Aisha Landar, and the traveling elf emissary Rena Erindel.

When I began talking about the El Crystals in Feita being stolen I noticed a few glances go around the room. "Did you see the thief at all?" Rena asked.

I shook my head at her answer, "Unfortunately, I was not present when the Crystal was stolen… However I have received intel that the being was a dark cloaked figure who wielded magic in his getaway." Rena nodded at my answer, satisfied.

"The story is similar to what you encountered, Rena." Prince Seiker mentioned as Rena looked down at some papers in thought.

"Along with the witness, I returned to the scene where the thief was apparently last seen, and we found a few of their belongings." I presented the bag and papers and placed them on the table.

Upon seeing the items the Court Magician spoke up, "May I see those?" Aisha asked. I brought them over to her before returning to my position in the front of the room. Aisha's eyes scanned over each of the papers very quickly, and Elsword also looked on from next to her. "What kind of magic did they use?" She questioned never taking her eyes from the papers.

I hesitated a little bit. As I wasn't present and heard most of the detail from an outside source there wasn't much detail I could give, "I was told they opened a vortex of some kind before disappearing into it."

Aisha acknowledged my words with a nod. "I'm going to need some time with these to decipher the meaning, and clean it up a bit, but… it's safe to say this map is a target list."

"How are they targeting the towns?" Elsword asks curious as to how Aisha figured it out so quickly.

She pointed to the towns with both the name and numbers crossed off, "These are the towns that have already been hit, and the numbers written next to the town match some research I've been doing on El Energy. If the number is below a certain point the energy is weak and that town is the next target. However the Energy is always fluctuating from independent factors, so being able pin-point the exact moment when its low enough means our thief has been researching and planning these heists for a while now."

"But now we know how the thief is targeting so we should be able to predict their next target." Chung voiced.

Aisha shook her head, "Not exactly. We'd need to physically go to each town to get a reading, or to at least set up some sort of contraption to capture the energy levels."

Raven was beginning to catch on to what Aisha was saying, "That's time we can't afford to waste, but the thief has his set up already."

Elsword suddenly came up with an idea, "If we need to be fast about it why don't we send a party to every location on that map to read the levels then? A small party that can move fast."

Small smiles went around the room, "It sounds as if you're trying to get the Search Party back together." Chung laughed a little.

Elsword smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Haha did it? I didn't mean for it to. As much as I want to go adventuring with you all again I have duties back in Velder that I have to report for."

Aisha had a sly smirk on her face and nudged him, "Oh ho~ Elsword being _responsible_? Impossible!"

No matter how dire the situation, or dangerous the enemy was I could see the bond that had formed between them as laughs and little banters went around the room.

Raven spoke up, "I'd volunteer as a good opportunity to stretch out my legs, but regrettably there'll be no one here to train in the new soldiers if we're to bolster our defenses."

"I would offer to go, but I don't want to leave Hamel unguarded with such a mysterious figure on the loose." Chung inputted, "and we're going to need someone to let Eve and Lu know about this."

Rena raised her hand slightly, "I'll be headed in Eve's direction so I'll let her know of what transpired."

Aisha turned to Rena, "If you're headed down there could you tell Eve and Mad Add that we'll be needing something to read El Energy Levels It's gotta be something small and portable, and easy to set up. I'll show up later to help specify and make adjustments."

Elsword tilted his head to the side, "Where are you headed, Aisha?" He asked, as it sounded like she wasn't going to return to Velder with him to make the report.

"I'm going to get in contact with Lu and Ciel. Looking at this document it reminds me of some old demon scripture Lu showed me once." Aisha held up the old yellowed paper. "She may be able to help decipher it, and plus I'll also let her know about what's occurring."

Everyone nods in agreement with the plan so far. Chung looks around the room, "Though everyone's busy I would still like to send a party out to check the areas on the map that have the lower numbers written on them. As Raven said we don't have much time, and while we're preparing for a counter-measure I don't want to leave things as they are."

Without thinking too much about it I raise my hand, "If I may…" I catch their attention again, a few surprised looks that I was still standing there listening to their conversation. "I volunteer my team to scout the locations."

My captain nods in appreciation of my actions.

"How many are on your team?" The Lord Knight asks.

I answer strongly, "Seventeen, Sir."

I see Rena tilt her head to the side and places her cheek in her hand, "That might be a bit too much, a big group will be slow and stand out." I shift back and forth on my feet worried I would not be given this mission. I felt that I had a duty to stop this thief. An attack on my hometown is an attack on me, and I would not let this thief go unharmed for hurting Albaer and Ezer.

Rena and Captain Cronwell knew my abilities as a soldier, "Repins is strong, but it's best not to let her go alone when we don't fully know what the enemy is capable of." Raven points out, "Perhaps another person or two would be the safest bet."

Everyone nods in agreement to that fact.

At that piece of information my mind is set. I knew who would come in handy for this mission as much as I loathe to admit. I raise my thoughts once more, "If I may, can I select my partner for this mission?"

All eyes are on me once more, but I receive a nod in confirmation from Prince Seiker, "And who will your partners be?"

I salute to the team before me, "I'll only need one other person Sir, he's a strong fighter and fast when it comes to running away." I smirked slightly at the thought. "By your authorization my partner will be..."

* * *

(Nero's POV) _Hamel, Prison. 7:40_

"Hey! We know you're not sleeping you monster." A guard shouted at me.

'Why are prison guards the worst?' I thought to myself. I kept my eyes shut in an imitation of fake sleep with my back pressed up against the far wall.

A second guard came around, "Huh, so this is the Thunderous Renegade?" I heard a loud clang of him trying to scare me as he harshly leaned against the cell. "Heh, what a shit stick. To be one of the most wanted criminals only to be caught by little Lonnie. More like a Blunderous Rat to me…" He taunted as the first guard laughed with him. "Hey, you listen 'in to me? I know you can hear me, Rat!"

When he didn't receive a response or reaction from me I heard him growl along with some shifting. The cell door began to open and footsteps approached me. Suddenly I was pulled up to my feet by the collar of my shirt and the guard's face was right next to mine. "Think you're so cool and quiet, huh?!" He pushed me into the wall. I moved to regain my balance but he shoved me back again. Once again I tried to regain my balance, but the third time he tried to shove me back down I threw all my weight at him, reared my head back and slammed it against him.

He stumbled backwards at the force holding his nose in his hands and blood seeping between his fingers. "You little bitch!" He picked me up by the collar once more and held me at arm's length so I couldn't pull the same trick on him, at this realization I tauntingly smirked at him. His eyes narrowed and he reared back his arm and swung it at me, however it stopped right before making contact with my face as the voice of the other guard startlingly echoed through the prison.

"M-M'am!" the guard outside the cell near the front door shouts. I can't see anything from where my cell was located as it was in the farthest corner of the prison.

The other guard holding me set me down before straightening out his uniform. For my own amusement and satisfaction I nudged him, "Hey." I whispered and he looked at me. "You got a little something there." With my hands cuffed together I indicated to his bloody nose. His face twisted into anger and frustration before he wiped his nose on his sleeve and left to greet the visitor.

I sat back on to the floor of my cell with nothing else left to do but listen to their conversation.

"There's no need for you to go in there." The second guard said.

"Are you telling me to ignore orders from the higher-ups? I've received permission to…" A recognizable woman's voice trailed off. "Is that blood on your sleeve?" She asked.

"N-No! I-I mean yes!" I smirked in triumph at his unprofessional response. "That's exactly why you shouldn't head in there! He's dangerous!"

The other guard spoke up again, "Precisely! The Thunderous Renegade is a dangerous criminal and a murderer! We don't want to see you get hurt Serg! He's crazy! As soon as Drev walked in he attacked him!"

'So his name was Drev.' Not that it mattered to me. Honestly it wasn't a name or face worth remembering once I got out. 'Playing the innocent card are they? Whines and lies, that's all I hear spouting out of their mouths.'

"It sounds as if you're doubting my abilities to protect myself, Anders." The lady said. I couldn't see her, but I can only imagine an eyebrow being raised with that sentence.

"N-No M'am, you're fully capable of handling any criminals that come through this prison." The first guard, Anders, quickly responds.

"Riiight." I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Now hand me the keys to his cell, or do you want me to have to call the higher-ups?" She practically ordered him.

"Y-Yes M'am!" Anders shouts.

I can't see what happens next but I hear the jingling of keys as it's passed from one person to the other. I hear footsteps walking towards my cell, but they stop short as the newcomer yells something back towards them, "and stop it with the 'M'am' thing, it's just plain weird. We were in the same class together, Anders." The footsteps finally continue on the stoned ground but it only takes 5 more steps before they're in front of my cell.

"No wonder the voice was so familiar." I said to her.

"No wonder Drev got a bloody nose." She mocked back while unlocking the cell door. Repins steps inside before waving at me to get up. I oblige and she steps forward to unlock my hand cuffs. When they fall to the ground I rub at the sore raw skin around my wrist. She turns and walks outside the cell. 'Are they really going to just let me off like that? No way… there's something else going on here.' At my hesitation Repins looks back at me and gestures with her head to follow.

I walk out of the cell following behind her and we make our way back towards the front doors. As we pass the guards' desk I look at Anders and Drev and give them a mocking victory smirk. The way Drev's face lit up in anger, and Anders' buried his head in his hands made me feel a little better about the events that happened before. We stopped at the heavy front doors as Repins pushed open the prison doors. Through the growing crack between the doors a bright light flooded my vision. I brought my hands up to shadow my eyes as they began to adjust. Slowly the doors became fully opened, but my eyes had still not fully adjusted. I saw a dark blurry shadow move forward before turning back towards me.

"Come on." Repins said to me.

I stepped to follow as my eyes slowly grew accustomed to the brightness. "What's going on?" I finally asked.

"I'll explain along the way, but unfortunately for the both of us we're stuck as partners for this mission." She sighed.

'Wait… Mission? …Partner…?'

* * *

 _Elsword Character Classes in the story_ -

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Blade Master

Chung: Tactical Trooper


	5. Chapter 4

**Anima:** And the first two OCs will be introduced here! Did I say two? Yes! TWO.

Certain actions OC's do, does not mean they're going to be an antagonist. So don't worry, panic or let a funky emotion rile you up, just because your OC may be seen or accused of doing something bad. Also if you see your OC but they don't join the party don't worry, they'll definitely make another appearance or two, or maybe even come back forever!

We have the basic meet and greets for the main OCs but we want to put some thought into side-OCs and we have quite a few, so I'm not sure how long arrangements will take on that. On the other hand, we'll do our best to speed things up, and everyone's OCs that were sent in looks amazing! I'm so excited to incorporate you all into this story and thanks for being understanding.

* * *

 _Road to Hamel Docks. 8:00_

"I'm sorry, did you say _mission_?" Nero emphasized.

Eir continued walking, "Did I stutter?"

Nero didn't follow her for a while as he was trying to wrap his head around what was going on. This was not a part of his plan. He was going to get the note with his only lead back, and book it out of here. "I'm a free man now, y'know. I didn't agree to be a part of any missions." He began walking to catch up to her.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly free yet." She tells him, causing him to frown. "You're still considered Hamel's prisoner and a criminal to the world. I have authorization to shoot you if it comes to it."

Nero scratches the back of his neck, " _Thanks_ , I feel so much better now knowing that tid bit of information."

Eir shrugs not really caring about how the Renegade feels. She only requested for him as a partner because he can hold his own in a fight, and may be able to point out the thief if they come across him. Ezer also asked her to thank him before they left Feita, and she'd feel bad letting the boy's 'hero' rot away in a jail cell. "If you work with me on this mission and we get results, the higher-ups might just let you go."

"You know I could just run away at any moment, right?" He places his hands on his head as they continue walking towards the docks.

To his dismay her response was a nod along with, "You could. It's something you're quite good at that I learned from our skirmishes."

"Tch." Nero clicks his tongue and turns his head away from her.

Eir begins again, "I have a feeling you won't though because our job has to do with that thief you fought earlier in Feita. There's a chance we'll run into him during this mission, and you seemed mighty interested in that sheet of paper we found in his belongings." She looked and made eyes contact with him.

Nero slightly narrowed his eyes at her, 'She's sharper than I thought.'

"This is just a guess on my end, but perhaps there's a connection between you and the thief?" Eir asked though not expecting an answer. She knew she was getting a little bit personal and pushing the boundaries a bit.

Nero's arms dropped from his head and his fists clutched tightly at the thought of his target.

Eir noticed the change in his demeanor and stopped walking to fully face him.

"Yeah… there's a damn connection alright. I'm sure of it." Nero seethed out through clenched teeth.

There was an odd silence before Eir had the courage to speak up again. She could feel the anger radiating off of him, but along with it there was some sort of sadness. There was definitely some goal Nero had, but whatever it could be was truly something she would be left to ponder. The only thing keeping her from seeing him as a murderous criminal were his actions that helped Albaer and Ezer. "I'm sorry… that was a stupid and obvious question." She mustn't forget that Nero is still human. He has a past like her. It was easy to tell that harsh memories were brought up by the question.

Nero took a deep breath to calm himself, "It's fine… So you're saying if I follow you I'm sure to run into that bastard again?"

"Not follow. Work. You're going to work with me." She said surprising him. Eir smirked at his reaction, "I don't want you to be following me around while I pull all the weight in this mission. You better do your share or else in my report I'll make sure you stay in prison for making me do all the work."

Nero cracked a smile at those words, "Heh. Alright then Captain, where're we headed first?"

"Sergeant." She quickly corrected him. "It's Sergeant Eir Repins. Not Captain. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you too Thunderous Renegade."

"It's Nero."

The two came to a mutual agreement and nodded at the other.

Eir opened her hand in front of him at the same time Nero brought a fist out and there was an awkward moment when neither knew what to do.

"Do you… not know how to shake hands?"

"I thought this was a fist bump sort of situation."

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _Velder, Docks. 9:00_

The dark indigo-haired figure stepped off of the boat stretching her arms into the air, "We've finally arrived in Velder Kingdom!"

Behind her another figure slinked off the boat, dragging his feet and yawning. "It's about damn time."

Eir tilted her head, "Not a fan of ships?"

Nero waved her off in correction, "More like not a fan of cramped spaces." He placed his hands on his hips and began stretching to crack his back, "So what's next?"

Eir pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper, "The officials made us a copy of the map, but they basically just want us to run around checking on the towns until the El Energy Levels go up where it's safe enough to leave alone. Once they're done with counter-measure preparations we're supposed to meet up with the High Magician in Elder." She held the map out.

After plucking it from her hands Nero unrolled it to look at Velder Capital. "This 20 here, is that supposed to be the Energy level? How're we supposed to tell when it goes up?"

Eir put a hand on her hip and tapped her finger at him, "Fu, fu~ You underestimate me." She dug through the satchel on her belt before pulling out a circular, compass-like object. "High Magician Aisha handed it to me before we left. She said this is what she used for her research. Until they're able to come up with something more automatic we're to head over to the El Crystals and measure the El Energy surrounding it."

Nero folded the map and placed it inside his sweatshirt. He crossed his arms, "And I'm also going to assume you know where the El Crystals are in this city."

Eir suddenly stiffened in response and Nero raised an eyebrow. Her shoulders slumped forward and she hung her head in shame before finally responding, "I… I forgot to ask…" She began mumbling things under her breath.

With a sigh Nero began walking in a random direction, "Where are you headed?" Eir asked while jogging to catch up to him.

"To ask around for any sightings of any shady looking guys." Nero replied, Eir tilted her head and Nero sighed once more before stopping to explain, "If we can find the thief we can follow him to the Crystals."

"At that point we might as well just apprehend him." Eir pointed out.

Nero placed his hands into his pockets and continued walking, "That works too, but either way we've found the Crystals and the enemy, right? What's that saying? Kill two Phorus with one stone?"

Eir put her hand under her chin, "I guess it works… But I feel like I'm forgetting something important…" She looked up to say something but after realizing how far ahead Nero had gotten ahead of her, she hurried to catch up.

(Meanwhile at the training grounds in Velder Palace, a bird with a letter lands on a red-haired Lord Knight's hand. He opens the letter and smiles, "Looks like they've arrived…" Suddenly he tilts his head in a questioning manner as he remembers something, "I wonder if they know where the Crystal is?" He shruggs off the thought, "Eeh. They could just come find me and ask if they're having issues. It's here in the Palace anyways.")

* * *

 _Velder, Commercial Area 1. 10:00_

Along the white cobblestone the two travelers walked into the commercial district. During the years of the demon invasion this area along with the rest of Velder had been overtaken by demons and the Kingdom was nothing more than a burning mass filled with death and destruction. If one looked hard enough they could find cracks in the buildings around them that dated back to those days. Some buildings had to be completely demolished and built again from the ground up. And the green and blue shingles on many of the roofs had to be remade and replaced, but they shined brilliantly against the sunlight as if to remind the people of peace and hope in this new time.

Hanging from the street lamps were festive flags bearing the Velder Emblem back from the liberation and re-capture of Velder Capital. Both the people and city itself were lively and brilliant during the time of celebration and still are to this day. They stood tall and proud in the wake of its restoration.

Though even among the peace and happiness there always seemed to be _something_ going on.

Eir stopped as her ears picked up a faint sound, "Do you hear that?" She asked Nero who was ahead of her. He stopped to listen but shook his head in response. "It sounds like… a fight?"

Nero nodded. That's all they needed to pinpoint the location of the thief. Wherever there's an uproar, there's bound to be someone suspicious. He knew best from experience after all…

The two quickly headed in the direction of the clamor with Eir leading the way.

They arrived to find a light crowd gathering in the center of a small commerce district, but the people were looking on and surrounding the entrance to one of the buildings. Eir and Nero weaved through the people and made their way to the front expecting to find a familiar hooded figure, but alas… finding the hooded figure wouldn't be as easy as they had hoped.

When they made it to the front of the spectacle Eir sighed and dropped her shoulders in disappointment, while Nero crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "Maybe I'll stop by for a drink once they're finished with whatever." He commented at the scene before them. The building the commotion was happening outside just so happened to be the bar, and the uproar was just a typical fight of the drunks.

"Ye think yer sooo tough- *hiccup* h-huuuhh?" A dark haired drunk manages to slur out at the other lighter haired man stumbling across from him.

The lighter haired man shakily brought his fists up, "Actuaaally- *hiccup* Y-Yeee… I doooo… *hiccup* C-Come at *hiccup* me!" He messily says through hiccups.

The darker haired man comes at him and grabs him by the shoulders and the other does the same as they wrestle each other to the ground. Stumbling and falling all around to get the other pinned downed.

Eir was about to step in and stop them before they ended up hurting anyone else, but Nero promptly stopped her as he noticed another figure beginning to approach them. Eir followed his gaze towards the other person whose black combat boots had stepped up to the two drunks.

"Hey, hey. What's all the ruckus about?" A dark haired brunette speaks out.

His hair was messy and spikey, but he had a thin, long ponytail tied in the back. It was easy to tell he was different from the other civilians from his clothing. Emblazed on his jacket, reaching to his waist, was a flame design, along with a Velder Knight Patch stitched onto his left shoulder. Orange and red fabric swept out from under his jacket reaching his knees, in which Eir assumed he had another coat underneath. The coat was left open though to reveal dark gray jeans with several belts around his waist.

Underneath the red headband with the words 'HELLFIRE' scratched onto it were eyes with great spirit and fight in them. He had on a friendly smile when approaching the two ruckus doers.

"Thank goodness a Knight's here to end this trouble." Around the two travelers some whispers passed through the citizens around them, and Nero took care to remember the name.

"Isn't that the kid who trained under former Red Knight Captain Penensio after the demon invasion?"

"Woah, 'Kenshiro' is here to stop this fight?"

From the whispers Nero became slightly interested in this 'Kenshiro' character.

"The bar is a place to relax, get drinks, have fun, and wash away your worries." The guy called 'Kenshiro' said. "The two of you should just call it even, shake hands, and head home to rest. You both have had a little too much to drink today." He calmly tried to get them to stop, but unfortunately this just turned their drunken rage and confusion onto him.

The light-haired drunk let go of the dark-haired one, "Wut're youuu t-talking- *hiccup* about?" He began walking over to the Knight, "D-Do you knoooow- *hiccup* who… who I… am? *hiccup*"

The dark-haired one followed up with the light-haired one, "Y-Yeee… *hiccup* You try'in t-to *hiccup* start… a fight?" He confusedly said.

"Taaake… this!" The dark haired one wound up his arm and threw a punch.

Immediately 'Kenshiro' back-stepped to dodge. His demeanor had changed in an instant, and in a swift-movement stepped forward again towards the attacker. The attacker's eyes were wide as he was unable to comprehend the Knight's speed and in a split second took an upper-cut punch in his gut. The force was enough to pull his feet off the ground.

Thinking there was an opening from his enemy-turned-friend getting punched, the light-haired drunk stumbled towards 'Kenshiro' and threw his fist at him. 'Kenshiro' easily dodged to the side as the dark-haired drunk crumpled to the ground. He then kneed the light-haired guy quickly causing him to double over and then the Knight threw a left-hook into his cheek. The skirmish took less than a minute.

The knight let out a slow sigh before looking to his left fist. His eyes widened slightly and he shook his hand out, "Damn, I was trying not to use it that round either." He whispered to himself. He turned back to the crowd, "Alright. The situation is under control. Please continue with your daily activities." He smiled.

"He's good." Nero commented on his fighting, "And it looks like he's got a few tricks up his sleeves." He smirked as he remembered seeing a small, red flame dance on the Knight's fist before he shook it away.

Eir rolled her eyes at his statement, already knowing Nero was looking for a fight. She looked back at 'Kenshiro' and would admit he had a lot of skill. If it came down to it, he would be a difficult opponent. She stiffened though when she noticed his gaze lingering in their general direction a little longer than normal.

'Shit. How could I forget Nero has a damn wanted poster?!' Eir scolded herself.

Nero made complete eye contact with the 'Kenshiro' character and held it.

"We have to go." Eir said quickly. She ushered Nero out of the large crowd, that had formed, and out of sight.

 _Velder, Residential Area 7. 10:30_

"Hmm~ Hummm, Hmmm~ Hm, hm, hum, humm~" A light melody echoes from the humming of a young girl down the alley way. The sound of coins clinking together in a small pouch is heard as it's tossed up and down by the short, light brown haired girl.

She cheered while walking down the alley, "Today was a big catch!" She smiled at the thought of how happy the others would be with what she brought back. She knew the back alleys of Velder city like the back of her hand, and was taking a shortcut back to her "base of operations". However, she stopped short of her course when she heard something interesting happening a little past the outside of an alley entrance.

"Alright 1,200 ED for the information and bottle of refined Elweiser you've got." A male voice spoke.

"What?! Wait a sec. You can't just decide on your own like that. Especially when this money is for us to share." A female's voice spoke in response. There was a pause before she spoke again. Judging by how her tone changed slightly she was talking to a third party, "I'm sorry for my friend here. Please ignore his request. We'll do 500 ED for the information and that's all."

The young girl poked her head out of the alley to see what was going on. A little ways from her she recognized the private stall in the Residential Area which belonged to an old liar who was known for being an 'information broker' and seller of 'refined' alcohol without license. Standing in front of the stall was a dark-haired man with the tips tinted red wearing a black and red sleeveless hoodie, who had full sleeve tattoos on his arms. He was arguing with a dark indigo haired woman wearing a dark grey, long sleeved light jacket. Hanging over it was a dusty brown sleeveless coat connected in the front with two strips of fabric with buttons. Mounted on her back was a large sniper rifle.

"Oi, oi. Isn't that rude of you? After the man went ahead and told us about his secret stash?" The tattooed guy said.

It was obvious the other lady was getting slightly annoyed by his behavior as she turned him around and pushed his head down so that she could whisper something the older man couldn't hear. The young girl however, quietly moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

"This money was given to us by Prince Seiker for the mission. It should only be used when necessary for provisions and sometimes information. We can't spend it recklessly!" She harshly whispered to him

The eyes on the young girl, eavesdropping on them, lit up with excitement at hearing that, 'One more heist shouldn't hurt.' She thought to herself.

The young girl stepped out of her hiding spot to reveal herself, "Hey, what're you guys doing over there?" She waves, catching their attention. She walks up to them and begins to act friendly, "We should head back! Everyone's waiting for us."

The two looked at her surprised before looking at each other. "Do you…?" They pointed at one another and said at the same time. "No." They both shook their heads at each other.

The old man was taken aback and stuttered upon recognizing her, "Y-You!" He looked at his two 'customers'. "Y-You two are in cahoots with her? Get out! I'm not selling anything to you two!" He says before grabbing his things and heading inside his house. He promptly shut the door behind him and clicked the lock into place.

The two 'customers' looked at the girl for an explanation. "You guys shouldn't have listened to the old man over there." She explains, "He's known for lying about his information." She shrugs.

Eir studied the girl whose shoulder length hair was layered and messy, "Thanks, I guess." she scratched the back of her head. "For stopping us from getting swindled." She was a little skeptical of the whole thing, but it was a young girl so she didn't think she had any bad intentions.

"No problem!" The young girl smiled, "I overheard, and you guys are looking for information? If there's anything strange going on in this city I'm usually one to know about it."

At her words Nero took the initiative to ask, "Really? Well, we're looking for a guy, hooded and suspicious."

The girl in the black and white sleeveless V-neck placed her hand under her chin and hummed as if in thought. "Ah yes… just like the hundred other guys in this town," She said sarcastically, "but I think I may know who you're talking about."

Nero sighed. He didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but they didn't have much of a lead to go off of anyways, "Alright then, where did you last see him?"

The young girl shook her finger at him, "No information here is free, but you both seem like responsible people so I'll make a deal with you guys. If you can best me at poker I'll tell you, but if you lose I get all of your money." She held her hand out for the deal to be made.

The soldier's face twisted at the thought of agreeing to such a horrible deal, "Thanks, but I think it's best if we checked elsewhere." Eir turned to her comrade, "C'mon Nero, it's not worth it."

Nero ignores her words and smirks, "Alright, deal." He shakes the girl's hand. "Does the 12-year-old know how to play poker?" He asks wanting it to be a fair game.

The girl huffs, "I'm 15, but yes." She gives him a smirk back, "I'm quite proficient at it." She then pulls out a stack of cards.

Eir face palms as the two find an empty wooden bench in the area to play on, "What an idiot…" She grumbles.

* * *

The young girl and Nero sat across from each other on a wooden picnic bench set up off to the side against one of the residential houses. Both had a mischievous smile on their faces. Eir stood at the end of the table so she could over-see the game.

Nero placed his cards out onto the table, with a victory smirk on his face, "Full house."

The young brunette's smile seemed to grow and fanned her cards down onto the wood, "Straight flush." She winked.

Eir's mouth was agape, "You've got to be kidding me." She placed her face into her hands in shame at how this turned out.

Nero on the other hand couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Damn! I thought I had you for good."

The brunette held her hand out, "Money, if you'd please."

Nero looked at Eir, as he wasn't the one holding the ED given to them. The soldier frowned, she didn't want to hand it over, but she's not one to go back on her word, 'Though it was more so Nero's word than mine.' She sighed, pulled out the pouch, and placed it into the waiting hand.

The girl gave a toothy grin when she felt the weight of the large pouch, "It was great doing business with you two!" She gave a salute and trotted off.

Nero stood up from his seat watching as the girl walked off with all their money, "Well… at least we weren't swindled by that old man."

Eir still quite exasperated, sarcastically replied, "Yes, because getting cheated by a 14-year old is so much better."

"She's 15."

"Shut up."

* * *

 _Velder, Impoverished District. 11:00_

Out of place from the scenery surrounding her, the spirited trickster happily walked down the dark alley ways. She still has a little ways to go before reaching her destination, but she was in no rush. Not especially with the big haul she managed to snag today. She thought back to the two recent suckers she managed to win money from. She snickered thinking about how they might've been the weirdest duo she's ever taken from. From everyone she's tricked, stolen, or gambled from… no one was ever amazed by her skill. They were always fuming, and accusing her of cheating and lying. She doesn't usually cheat… That's a lie. She does tend to cheat when it benefits her. However that last game she didn't cheat at all against that stranger!

Almost catching her off guard, some figures stepped out of the shadows in front of her, and blocked her path. She stops as 4 figures tower over her, and her eyes slowly look behind her as more footsteps make their way out. Some more blocked her path backwards. My! She was in quite a pickle now. She was thinking to herself.

"Hey! Remember us?" A female voice said with a growl at the end from behind the trickster.

A guy, in front of her, just a head taller than her with a slight build to him walked towards her, "You cheated from us this morning near the noble district…" He bent down to be eye level with her and smiled wickedly, "We've come to take back what's ours plus interest from the thief." Everyone around him laughed darkly, and he stood back up so he could sneer down at her, "Now… you can-" He had no time to finished his demand as the young girl's leg shot up at his chin, knocking his head upwards. He stumbled backwards while holding his chin in his hand and stabilizing himself.

The young girl held her cheery smile, "I'm sorry, but you win some, you lose some… and you guys just so happened to lose a lot."

The guy grinded his teeth together in frustration, "Get her!" He shouted.

A large guy ran at her with his hands open and ready to crush her. Light on her feet, the girl jumped just as he was about to grab her. She used his head as a vault and kicked off of him and his head soon met with the pavement. She flipped in the air and threw cards out at an oncoming attacker from behind. When landing, she bent her knees and placed her hands on the ground to steady herself. She lifted one of her hands, and with the flick of her wrist a bunch of playing cards were fanned out in her grip.

* * *

The short haired girl let out a little laugh as she was losing stamina. She managed to take out a few more of these morons, but the last few proved to be a little more slippery and draining on her stamina.

The ringleader, whose chin was damaged earlier, tried to attack her again but he ended up with a card to his face and a bloody nose. A thug rushed at her with a knife in hand, and she dodged to the side, but an older woman was ready for her and whipped her leg at the young girl. The girl shut her eyes and prepared for impact, but after a while she felt nothing and opened her eyes.

In front of her stood a familiar black and red haired man. He held the chain of a kusarigama, and tangled within it was the leg of the woman.

"I do hope I proved more of challenge at poker than these guys." Nero smirked before letting the woman's leg untangle causing her to lose balance. He then hit her over the head with the handle of his kusarigama, and with such force that the lady had passed out.

The guy with the knife swung at Nero, but before the blade came even close to him a loud shot rang out. The sound of the knife clattering against the cobblestone followed, and the man stumbled backwards while clutching his bleeding hand and groaning in agony.

Nero and the girl both turned their heads in the direction to find the familiar soldier standing with her handgun pointed towards the thug. She sighed and allowed her hands to fall to her sides, and Nero gave her a light salute in thanks.

The man with the bloody nose became frightened at the sight of these two outsiders, and while holding his broken nose in hand, scurried away. His other lackey with the bleeding hand followed, and leaving behind their fallen comrades passed out on the ground.

Eir walked towards the two, "Jeez… We came to get our money back, not to get into a fight." She rubbed the back of her head.

Nero nodded at her words, "Yeah, but now that that's over…" He turned to the young girl, "we propose a re-match." He stated and crossed his arms with a smirk.

The young girl stared at them in awe. They wanted their money back just like those thugs from before, but instead of getting it by force… they want a rematch? She couldn't help but laugh at them, causing them to look at her with confusion.

"Even if we did have a re-match I'd still win." She said as a matter of fact. "And what would I win out of that? I have what I want from you guys and nothing more."

Nero moved his hands onto his sides and let out a frustrated sigh with a shake of his head. He wasn't mad at the young girl, but at himself for losing the game and not thinking this through. He looked to Eir, but she just brought her empty hands up and shook her head. There wasn't much she could do at that point either, they'd just have to continue their mission without ED, or make some along the way.

"But…" The girl started again, "I suppose I can give you guys advice for helping me out back there." This caught their attention. "You were looking for a strange hooded man, no?" She waited for a nod in response before continuing. "I saw a cowled person tip-toeing about near the Palace this morning."

Eir processed the information, "If it was this morning then we might already be too late."

"It couldn't hurt to still check it out." Nero advised her before turning back to the brunette, "What's the quickest way to the Palace?"

The cheerful girl smiled, happy to be of help, "There's actually a shortcut through these alleys. I'm headed in a similar direction, so you can follow me until we reach the cross."

Eir smiles kindly at the girl. Though she may have been the one to rob them of their money, she was just trying to survive, and she knows when her thanks are due. No wonder Nero wasn't too mad about losing in poker to her, "We'd gladly welcome the guide. Thank you…?" Eir's eyebrows went upwards as she realized they never caught the girl's name.

"Danna Fez! Queen of Cash." She jokes with a curtsy.

Eir laughs and plays along, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." She places her hand over her chest and bows, "Sergeant Eir Repins, reporting." Danna grins at her as Eir straightens back up, "and this no-good hooligan is Nero." She introduces nonchalantly.

Nero lifts his hand up with a slight wave, "Even if we're not betting anything I still want that rematch." The edge of his mouth goes up into a slight grin.

"Oh? So you can lose again?" Danna teases walking up to him, "I'll admit you're pretty good, but I was only going easy on you."

He crosses his arm, "Oh really? Heh. We'll have to see about that in the next game." He challenges.

Eir rolls her eyes, "Alright you two. You guys can play another game after we've finished our task we need to do here. Danna, lead the way." She gestures in a forwarding manner, and the cheerful girl begins walking.

During their walk, there was small talk between Danna and Nero about their card playing lives, and occasionally trying to rope Eir into it to talk about hers. After a few minutes Danna noticed a landmark and began to walk a little faster, "Three more blocks down we'll come to the cross section where you guys are going to want to take a…" She trailed off and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were focused one something farther off but high enough where she can see it above the buildings surrounding them. Eir and Nero followed her gaze and their eyes widened at what they saw.

Off in the distance a dark smoke was rising up towards the afternoon sun. Danna went into a full blown sprint in that direction not even turning to give them directions to the Palace. Not that they needed it at that point.

"Danna, wait!" Eir tried but her words were lost as the 15-year-old was focused on getting to her destination. Eir and Nero quickly took off after her. There was so much smoke gathering in that area that it was easy to tell it was not a little campfire made by some citizens. As they ran, they passed the cross-ways that Danna had told them about, but paid no mind to it. They were solely focused on following the girl to wherever the trouble was brewing at.

Upon exiting the maze of alleys they came to an area that was old, and overgrown with vegetation. The buildings were worn and breaking down, and one would think no one lived there. However that was not the case as a few people laid scattered about with others rushing to aid them, and the people hurrying to put out fires that were caught onto a few of the old houses.

Danna ran up to a trio she recognized. There, two children, looking to be no older than 9 and 12 years of age stood with an older lady checking them over for injuries. "Sister Ruhiel!"

The old lady looked up upon hearing her name, "Danna!" She stood up straighter as Danna approached.

"What happened?!" Danna asks breathless, but with worry filling her eyes. Eir and Nero behind her, and listening with concerned looks.

Ruhiel grabbed Danna by the arms, "Danna, it's dangerous here! You have to get help!" She said shaking the girl. "You have to go to the Palace and get help! Take these two with for their safety." She said as she ushered the two children behind her towards Danna.

"But what about the others?" Danna asks fervently, and her eyes scanning the surrounding area.

"Worry not, child! Before this happened, they said they would wait for you at your guys' secret base. And if it's as secret as its name, they should be safe enough!" Ruhiel has the two young ones grab Danna's hands. "I for one wasn't able to find any of you whenever you ran off there!" Even in this dire situation she said those words in an almost joking way.

"M'am, can you please explain to us what happened?" Eir stepped up to ask after realizing Danna's initial question wasn't answered.

Ruhiel looked at Eir and Nero quizzically before shaking her head, "I was a little far from the occurrence, but from what my old eyes could see, there was a man who was walking through this district before soldiers came running from the direction of the Palace and had him surrounded. The man raised his arms, and before I knew it everything was up in flames!" She gestured wildly, "If you're worried for your safety, you two best leave now! Take Danna and the children with you!"

The old lady turns to go help other people, but Nero still has questions, "What did he look like? The arsonist."

"I can't say I really know. It was hard to tell with the hood and all." She gestured to the top of her head.

Upon hearing that, Nero and Eir quickly asked the next question, "What direction?/What direction was he headed in?"

Ruhiel looked at them wide eyed before pointing to her left, "He was headed towards the abandoned warehouse last I saw."

Nero and Eir nod at that and begin running in that direction. Ruhiel turns again to go help other people, but is once again stopped, "Danna!" The young girl was still there, "What are you-?" Ruhiel is confused as Danna places the children's hands into Ruhiel's. Her head angled downwards so it was hard to tell what Danna was thinking or feeling. Seconds passed as she held the old woman's warm hands. The hands that had given her comfort and support through her tough times on the streets. After making sure the two children's were safely encased in them, Danna looked up at the old woman. A smile gracing her features before she lets go, allowing a cold and dreadful feeling to sink into her skin as she runs to catch up to Nero and Eir.

Pushing energy into her legs she's able to catch up to the two with ease.

Nero raised his eyebrows at her as she caught up to them, "Fancy seeing you here. Thought you were headed to the Palace to get help?"

She gave him a very light smile that quickly faded as a thought crossed her mind. Nero and Eir looked at her slightly worried, as the girl was usually bright and smiling. "I would, but... the abandoned warehouse is our secret hideout." She said, allowing Eir and Nero to fully grasp the situation and responsibility she felt.

They nodded and hurried towards it in hopes of making it there on time.

* * *

 **I had hoped to put all of Danna's meeting into one chapter but it looks like this is going to be a slight two part-er. Forgive me for the sloppy writing as I sacrificed details for time to get this out.**

 **Sadly we haven't heard from anyone. So again, if you're an original viewer, or even a new viewer, please drop a quick hello to let us know you're reading!**

 **Thanks again for whoever is reading this story, and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
